Red With Rage
by phineas81707
Summary: Two young trainers, a cheerful girl and a very, extremely withdrawn boy begin their Pokemon journey through the Kanto region. Can Red and Leaf prevail against the threats of Team Rocket... or of themselves and their Pokemon?
1. First Step

Leaf stirred faintly in her sleep. Today was the day she began on a journey of discovery… but right now, she was still sleeping off a long night of discussion with Red.

At least, that was what she had hoped for.

_"Morning!" _a little creature called from on her stomach.

"Oh… uh… hi… little…"

_"I've been called Charmander," _the beast mentioned.

"Charmander, huh? Well… can I call you Charry?"

_"Might as well. I want to stay with you!" _the newly dubbed Charry said, leaping off Leaf, and allowing her to get up.

"I may as well tell Oak I got a start- wait. I have to get to the lab!"

_"Lab?" _Charry asked, but Leaf was in too much of a hurry. She whipped on her clothes so fast Charry barely noticed her move, and then Leaf scooped up Charry and went downstairs.

* * *

"Hey boys. Sorry I'm a little late," Leaf apologised.

"It's OK, Leaf," Red told her, shocking both Oak and Blue. Red never talked: he has only been known to speak in the presence of Leaf, and even then mostly to Leaf. Leaf moved up in line, and waited for Oak to give his speech.

"On this joyous day of… today, three young trainers embark on a quest to learn, to discover, to… Pokémon!"

"I didn't know I could Pokémon…"

"Blue, pipe down. To take your first step, I enquire that you each take on of these three special Pokémon." Oak pressed a button, and all three Pokéballs opened. One revealed a blue-hued turtle: Squirtle. One revealed a greenish thing: Bulbasaur. The third was empty.

"Huh? I could've sworn I had all three…"

_"Hello, Bulbasaur, Squirtle!" _Charry called, scurrying down to quickly greet them.

"Oh, there's that Charmander. Taking a starter early, Leaf?"

"For the record, it picked me. I was going to say a Pokémon had already picked me as it's trainer, but since it's yours… I choose Charmander," Leaf explained.

"Fair enough. I shall enquire as to how it got into your room in the first place…"

"I never said it was in my room!"

"Of course you didn't. Now… next?" Oak asked, throwing Leaf Charry's Pokéball.

"You go first, Red. You need the choice!" Blue teased. Red scowled, and looked at the two remaining options. Red sat there, eyeing Bulbasaur over for a long time… before claiming Squirtle.

"What?" Both Oak and Blue were shocked. This was the second thing Red had done in the past five minutes that caught them by surprise. Oak went and sat down by a computer, doing something that could honestly be described as checking his heart rate.

"Well… if you want…" Blue said, claiming Bulbasaur. "How about a Pokémon battle? I'm starving for some normalcy in this visit to Gramps' place."

"Who do you want to challenge first?" Leaf asked.

"I want Red. May fight you later on, but Red first."

* * *

Bulbasaur and Squirtle reared up.

"Boys, I haven't given you your Battle Rings yet!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"Battle Ring?"

"You submit what action you want to take place on a wrist-mounted device, and your Pokémon will do it for you. Makes more sense than shouting your order for the world to hear, and your opponent to counter."

"Makes sense." Professor Oak passed out the three Battle Rings to all three of us. "OK, Red. Now it's really time for us to fight!"

_BLUE wants to fight!_

_BLUE sent out BULBASAUR!_

_Go! SQUIRTLE!_

Squirtle got the first move, a Tackle attack. Bulbasaur responded with a Growl attack, which lowered the physical power of Squirtle's moves.

…Honestly, this fight was mostly this, and Bulbasaur using Tackle as well.

_Enemy BULBASAUR fainted!_

_RED defeated BLUE!_

"Well done, Red. A good fight." Red didn't reply, per the norm. He nodded.

"Good enough for me." Blue left the room, and Red and Leaf followed.

* * *

"Why don't you talk again, Red?" Leaf asked.

"I choose not to say what isn't necessary."

"…Fair enough."

_Wild RATTATA appeared!_

"Oh, wait. Maybe we should have asked Oak about how we can get more Pokémon."

"Now's not the time. Attack, defend, whatever. Just get rid of the rat!"

_Go! Charry!_

Charry was ready for tail-whipping action. Well, more like a button-masher than anything.

_Enemy RATTATA fainted!_

"We really need to look into our long term plans here. How many more Rattata fights do you think you can last?

"Depends on how many use Tail Whip and when, possibly two. You're right. We can't afford to have to many fights."

* * *

Even with that less-than-optimistic approach, the two made it to Viridian City. While Leaf healed Charry and Squirtle, Red decided to look around town for some anti-wild Pokémon items. The first, and only real, stop was the Pokémon Mart. The shop proprietor was less than encouraging: he had a package he wanted delivered to Oak, and refused to sell any wares. Red inspected what goods were for sale. There weren't any real repellents: only Pokéballs and various Heals. No Potions.

"Leaf, we may have a bit of a problem," Red stated, meeting Leaf after that detour.

"What is it, Red?"

"Even if we could buy anything at this moment, it would be of little help. All they have are Pokéballs and Heals."

"Hm…"

"But I think we can make it back to Pallet by jumping ledges."

* * *

"Professor Oak. Delivery for you!" Leaf called, holding out the package. Professor Oak claimed it, and checked its contents.

"Hey! I don't think I remember ordering this at all, but a custom Pokéball. Joe, can you take this? Anyway, you three are just in time!" Professor Oak was pretty excited. Blue showed up, and Oak elaborated.

"You see, my original intention was to give the three of you Pokédexes, and request that you record data on all of the Pokémon you can find… but I forgot to explain this last time, so hear you go." Professor Oak scooped up the three Pokédexes, and gave one to each of the three. They registered the starters in them, and left at last.

**Welcome to the world of Pokemon, where I plan to stay for a good long while. For the seven main series stories, I have all the teams I need planned out... overkill, but unless I want breaks in between (we'll see), this means I won't have to plan another story for a long while.**

**As for the lack of notes... I was planning on an anime-style questionnaire. Think 'Pokemon Trainers Choice', but from someone who has spent more than five minutes on studying the, what, 718 beasts they have now?**

**Insert non-necessary Pokemon themed signout here.**


	2. Prideful Pika

**Trainers, which of the following Pokemon is best to fight an Onix?**

**a) Squirtle  
b) Charmeleon  
c) Pikachu**

Back in Viridian at last, Leaf purchased a small bundle of Pokéballs.

"So… want to try and catch a few guys?"

"We don't know how yet..." Red pointed out. Leaf put it in thought for a moment. "And even if we did, who's to say we could get every single Pokémon in the region ourselves? For instance, would you happen to know where we're going to find another Bulbasaur?"

"Red… when you speak, you speak. As soon as I figure out how…"

"Only what we need."

* * *

North of Viridian City was the Viridian Forest. Leaf was a little more excited about the new area than Red, who was mostly apprehensive. Leaf's excitement was met with reward, however.

_Wild PIKACHU appeared!_

"Oh… how adorable!"

"Try catching it."

Leaf checked her Battle Ring. In one corner, the option to inspect her Bag was clearly marked. She pressed it, found her Pokéballs, and threw one at the Pikachu.

_…Darn! The Pokémon broke free!_

"Huh. Not the best strategy…"

_"I got this."_ Charry looked at the Pikachu, and scratched it. The Pikachu recoiled, and Leaf tried another Pokéball.

_…All right! PIKACHU was caught!_

_"Leaf, it's basic Pokémon techniques. You have to weaken your target first."_

"Thanks for the help, Charry." Before the two could move on, Blue showed up.

"Hey, Leaf! How about that battle I mentioned in Gramps' place?"

"Sure thing. Hope you don't mind, but I've caught myself a second Pokémon."

"So have I. Even playing field."

_BLUE wants to fight!_

_BLUE sent out PIDGEY!_

_Go! Pikachu!_

_"So this is my first battle with a Trainer, huh? Well, I better show her what a real Pikachu can do!"_

Pikachu opened the fight by touching it's cheeks. Channelling its power to its tail, Pikachu let burst a jolt of electric damage. Thundershock.

_It's super effective!_

_Enemy PIDGEY fainted!_

"Wow. Pikachu, you don't mess around!" Leaf exclaimed. Pikachu looked at Leaf proudly, before Blue sent out his Bulbasaur. Pikachu immediately tried to Thundershock the Bulbasaur, but…

_It's not very effective…_

Bulbasaur retaliated with a Leech Seed attack.

"Pikachu, I've gotta withdraw you!" Leaf said comfortingly. Pikachu refused. Leaf shrugged, and sent out Charry. Charry scratched the Bulbasaur to victory.

"Hey, no fair, Leaf!"

"Just coincidence, Blue. Now, if you don't mind, Pikachu's showing his tail."

* * *

"Pikachu, are you alright?" Leaf asked.

_"Girl, I've gotta tell you… I choose my fights, OK. I could totally have beaten that Bulbasaur!"_

"Oh… well, Pikachu, sometimes you have to think about what others have to do, as well."

_"Others… the others… Girl, I request the sanctuary of my Pokéball." _Pikachu took Leaf's Pokéball, and withdrew himself.

"Some Pikachu…"

"Hm…" Leaf was reluctant to think to carefully about Pikachu's behaviour at the present time.

* * *

The rest of the Viridian Forest passed much faster. Charry had learned a move called Ember, which swept the floor with the Bug-typed inhabitants of the forest. Emerging in Pewter City, they soon learned of one of the things this town boasted.

"You guys don't have a Gym Badge? You have got to get one from Brock!" a Youngster told them. Red shrugged. He and Leaf travelled to Brock's Gym, in search of a badge.

* * *

Brock was in the middle of fighting with a large, rocky bird creature.

"Yo, Brock. Visitors!" a Jr. Trainer called to him.

"Rookies, huh? Well, no need to go all out… You two ready?" Brock asked. Red stepped forward.

"I, Red of Pallet Town, step forward to take part in a Gym Challenge for the Boulder Badge, for myself and Leaf!"

"So you're fighting tag team?"

"Yes. We only have three Pokémon between us now, so don't bother thinking too much."

"Hm… I'd get that on your Trainer Card later. But for now… Red, of Pallet Town… I accept your challenge!

* * *

_BROCK wants to fight!_

_BROCK sent out GEODUDE!_

_Go! SQUIRTLE!_

Red had it easy. Bubble. That's all that can be said. Squirtle could one-shot the Geodude. And then the Onix showed up.

No, not because Squirtle had issues with the challenge. Yet.

_"Stand back, land turtle. This is my fight!"_

"Pika, get back in your Pokéball now!"

_"Pika… nice name, girl. But for now, I have a snake to smash! Take a Thundershock!" _Pika leaped into the air, and shot a Thundershock attack right at Onix's horn.

…The Onix was barely fazed.

_"All righty, buddio. Let's talk tail."_

_"Tail? What about my tail?"_

Pika wasn't exactly clear on what he meant by 'tail'. He used a Tail Whip attack, leaped into the air, smacked the Onix across the face with his tail, and grabbed the tip of Onix's tail. He began to spin around in circles, and managed to accomplish absolutely nothing.

_"I'll handle this mess, Pika. Bubble attack, activate!"_ Squirtle cried out. He shot a jet of water… consisting of three drops.

"Oh, come on, Squirtle! You can do better than this!" Leaf sighed.

_"Oh. Come. On. Water. Turn. On!" _Squirtle was desperately trying to use a water attack again. Leaf shrugged, and sent out Charry. Charry looked nervously at the Onix. He turned around, saw Leaf's hopeful expression, and glared preparedly at the Onix…

_What? Charry is evolving!_

Time seemed to stand still, as all eyes turned to the brave Charmander who dared face an Onix in battle. He seemed to flash between Charmander and a new, slightly sleeker design, before settling on the sleeker version.

_Charry evolved into CHARMELEON!_

_"Awesome! Level grinding in Viridian Forest really paid off!"_ Charry called out, before finishing the job the others began.

* * *

"Well… unconventional, but you did defeat me. With your Squirtle out of commission, leaving only a Pikachu and a Charmander, that was no easy task. Take this!"

Leaf took the Boulder Badge in one hand, held onto it, spun around and threw it into the air. The Boulder Badge completed one spin, before landing squarely into its position.

"The Boulder Badge will allow you to use the field move Flash outside of battle. It will also raise your Pokémon's base Attack power."

"Thank you for the battle, Brock.

* * *

"Pika, why did you even _consider_ the idea of fighting an **_ONIX_** by yourself a good one?"

_"Like I said, girl… I choose the fights."_

"But still, do you have any idea how close you came to dying?"

_"Why would anyone care about me dying?"_

"Why would… Pika, never let me hear you think that again! I, for one, never want to see you dead!"

_"…Girl… I… uh… Pokéball, please?"_ Pikachu accepted his Pokéball, and withdrew.

"I've given him a lot to think about… but maybe, one day, it'll all be worth it."

**The correct answer is a) Squirtle.**


	3. Moonset on Mt Moon

**Trainers, which of these Pokemon is the odd one out when it comes to evolutionary pathways?**

**a) Bulbasaur  
b) Charmander  
c) Squirtle**

"So… where to next?" Leaf asked, smirking. Red looked around.

"Well, south leads back, west is wall, north is museum… east is out."

"Hmph… OK. We'll go your way."

"What's with the attitude, Leaf? You're never like this…"

"...Maybe later…" Leaf whispered. Red wrapped his arm around her shoulder briefly, and began to head in the general direction of the eastern exit.

* * *

Leaf caught up with him at a cave entrance.

"Mt. Moon…" he said, looking somewhat apprehensive.

"Maybe we should go heal first?"

"Eh, sure," he said. They entered the building, took a breather, and, politely refusing an offer to purchase a Pokémon from a nearby salesman, left to enter Mt. Moon.

* * *

"That salesman was really fishy…"

"I'll say. That smell… like a Magikarp gone bad."

"Not what I meant, Red… Selling a live Pokémon?"

"We've had roasted Farfetch'd and water-type seafood at our place. Now that you mention it, Mom said never to tell you… I never knew why…"

"One, you only talk to me. Two, I hate killing things that can talk."

"Pokémon can talk? You call it talking?"

"Well, what else could it- wait… can you hear them?"

"Hear what?"

"Charry, come have a chat with Red," Leaf sent out Charry.

_"Hello, Red. What's on your mind?"_

"There. Now, Red, what did Charry just say?"

"Uh… Charry Char, Melee Leon?"

"Yeah, you can't hear them. Maybe in time…"

"So what did he say?"

"'Hello, Red. What's on your mind?'" Red nodded, gave Charry a pat well done, and began to move on.

"Trainers… Trainers, you have to come! Come quick!" a panicked Youngster came running, followed by a Lass.

"Trainers… bad people… with whips… and black shirts marked with a red 'R'…"

"They called themselves Team Rocket!"

"Whoa, whoa, little guys. Slow down there," Leaf tried to get order.

"Yeah… well, this 'Team Rocket' are trying to steal Fossils from the mountainside. They're scaring all of the Pokémon!"

"Leaf, you ready?" Red asked, but Leaf was already down there.

* * *

"Pika, use a hearty Thundershock!"

_"PIKA- POWER!"_

_"Mercymercymercymercy!"_ shrill voices pleaded with the tempered Leaf.

"Get outta here, little girl! Come back to work for Team Rocket. Or at least when you have some assets!" Leaf gasped at that. Red had no idea why.

_"PIKAPIKAPIKA… THUNDERSHOCK! QUICK ATTACK! THUNDER WAVE!"_ Pika was getting more and more agitated. Deeper groans meant that Pika was going after the humans as well. Red came rushing up at that moment.

"Go, Squirtle… wait, what?"

_"You ask me to take on a whole route's worth of trainers and not expect me to evolve?"_

What? SQUIRTLE is evolving!

Time stood still, as a turtle stood there, glaring heavily at the Rocket grunts. Allowing fins to sprout from its head, fangs to grow, and his skin to darken, flashing all the while, he was truly getting ready to beat up a few heads.

SQUIRTLE evolved into WARTORTLE!

_"You… I know you. Wretched scum of the earth, couldn't even be bothered trying to find a shellin' river! Well, this little sea-cow has prepared… for WAR!"_

Wartortle was insane. There were no kinder words for it. He sprayed a Water Gun. And sprayed. And sprayed!

"Wartortle, stop!"

_"Glug glug glug… Stay. In. There!"_

Red knew it was no use. Taking Leaf into his arms, he rushed up a few stairs, trying to avoid the flood. Charry was several steps higher. Wartortle was spewing the water down from a step under them. Leaf was clutching Red's neck as tightly as she could, sobbing into it. Pika… was a little too trigger happy.

_"Thunder… SHOCK!"_

Pikachu's electric attack hit the water flooding the cave.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZAP!*

* * *

"Leaf… Leaf, are you OK?" Red asked. Leaf was asleep on the cave floor. The water had long since drained away, allowing Red to put Leaf gently on the cave's floor.

_"Oh no… What happened to her?"_ Pika asked, eyebrow raised. His eyes turned to her left foot.

_"Wait… no… impossible! I couldn't have… I'm not that powerful…"_ Her shoe was off, and her sock was all but burned to shreds. Her foot looked rather painful.

_"Pika… you did this…"_ Charry was in shock. Leaf couldn't die to a simple shock to her foot… it was absurd!

_"No… no… I couldn't… Leaf… I'm so sorry…"_

_"It's not your fault, Pika… those damn Team Rocket Grunts deserved what they got. It was an accident Leaf's foot got in the water. If anything, it was my fault for putting all that water where it doesn't belong,"_ Wartortle comforted. Pika put himself back in his Pokéball, and Wartortle shrugged.

"…Leaf… I'll get you somewhere useful. I don't think Potions will work on human shocks," Red whispered in her ear. Leaf gave a small smile, but nothing too telling. Red picked her up, made sure he had a good grip, returned Charry and Wartortle, and ran in a random direction. All of the wild encounters were kept well away, and the only trainer he bumped into was a Super Nerd with his fossils: he didn't stop to apologise for breaking one.

* * *

"Welcome to our- Oh my Chansey! What happened to this girl?"

"Flooding accident…" Red was overtaken by shyness once more. Nurse Joy took out a stretcher, and Red placed Leaf onto it. Joy moved the stretcher over to a hidden room under the Center, and Red sat down beside Leaf's new bed. She stirred at that moment.

"H…Hi, Red. Where… where are we?" she murmured.

"Cerulean City Pokémon Center, Serious Injury Ward. Way, way, way less than 1/8192 patients total ever see this area."

"Wow… it was that bad, huh…"

"What was it, exactly? Your boyfriend only called it a flooding accident." Leaf blushed.

"I honestly don't remember. All I remember is Red's Wartortle spewing more water than it should have, and then… a Thundershock from Pika, maybe?"

"Hm… A flood, electrified… Red, did she call you? How much of this girl was in the water?"

"…A foot."

"Doesn't talk much, does he?"

"He only talks to me. The only reason you're getting words out of him is probably because of the fact you need to fix this thing."

"Really? Well, speaking of fixing it… I can do it, but you'll have to stay the night." Leaf groaned.

"I'll stay with you, Leaf." Joy made a movement to veto this idea, but Leaf's next words made her decide it would be more productive to let him stay.

"I'd like that."

**The correct answer is a) Bulbasaur. It reaches it's final stage four levels earlier than Charmander and Squirtle do.**


	4. Psychic Wanderings

**Trainers, which two Pokemon share a common weakness?**

**a) Charry and Pika.  
b) Squirtle and Bulbasaur.  
c) Rattata and Psy.**

Pika left the Cerulean City Pokémon Center in a hurry. But not enough of a hurry.

_"Pika, why are you leaving?" Charry stopped him._

_"I'm… I'm afraid…"_

_"Afraid of what?"_

_"Thundershock is my least dangerous move, and it crippled Leaf in no time. …I can't live with myself if Leaf dies thanks to my electric attacks… so, I decided to head on home to the Pikachu in Viridian."_

_"Pika, Leaf loves you. She would fight you tooth and nail for suggesting to return."_

_"That's why I'm sneaking off. If she fights me, I use my electricity, and Leaf goes deep-fry."_

_"Well… can we at least walk?"_

_"I don't see why not."_

* * *

_"Thank you for your words of wisdom, Charry. Maybe all I need to do is… wait, what is going on there?" _Pika was on his guard. Charry looked that way, too. It was a circle of yellow fox-like Pokémon, surrounding one in the centre.

_Hey, Einstein! Predict this! _One of them roared, charging into the centre one. The others followed.

_"Oh no! They're bullying that poor Pokémon! We've gotta-" _Charry began, but he was a touch too slow. Pika was charging along the foxes, Quick Attacking away all but the one in the middle.

_"They're gone… they're gone…"_

_Excuse me, sir, but what's your name?_

_"They call me Pika. I'm a Pikachu of Viridian Forest. And trust me when I say, I don't like people picking on the little guy."_

_Actually, Mr Pika, they were attacking me due to my high intelligence._

_"Tall poppy bullying? I tried that once. They still… never mind. What is your name and species?"_

_I am one of the Abra. My name? Psy._

_"Psi? Why Psi?"_

_Psy, my Pikachu. The Abra are so named because our mature phase is called Kadabra. Abra-Kadabra. My name is Psy, to correlate to an Abra girl called Chic. Psy-_

_"Chic. Yeah, no need to explain the joke, Psy. Listen… how would you like to join a human quest?" _Pika put forward.

_Human quest? What would that be?_

_"I'll field that one, Pika. Hi, Mr Psy, my name is Charry, and I'm a Charmeleon. A 'human quest', as Pika put it, is a human Trainer's voyage of self-discovery, helped along by Pokémon allies. Our Trainer, Leaf, is otherwise occupied at this present moment, but I reckon she'll take you."_

_So… I'll be accepted? I can go on an adventure? Sign me up!_

"Hey! Look over there, Bulbasaur! Aren't those Leaf's Pokémon? That Pikachu and her sweet little Charmander… Charmeleon, now? That means Leaf is around here somewhere!" a familiar voice called. Blue.

_"Can you understand Pokémon?" _Pika asked.

"What's it saying?" Blue was slightly panicked.

_"Aw, man, he can't!"_

_At ease, Pika. Blue, sir. According to Charry here, Leaf is 'otherwise occupied'._

"Huh? This Abra's wild, but it's sticking up for Leaf's Pokémon?"

_Soon, I will join these Pokémon with this Leaf girl._

"You will, huh? Then, how about a battle?"

_Battle… battle…_

_"Psst. Say yes. These things are fun when the opponents aren't dirty cheaters. And Blue is an honest fighter."_

_My companion Pika wants to say yes._

"OK, then. I, Blue, will challenge Leaf… without her presence. What about the prize money?"

_"I'll handle it."_

_Charry will 'handle it'._

"Then let's go!"

* * *

_BLUE wants to fight!_

_BLUE sent out PIDGEOTTO!_

_PIKA was at the ready!_

_"This Pidgeotto? I beat it as a Pidgey, it's going down now." _And it did. As did his Abra. He tried Bulbasaur, but Charry had it put down as soon as it was sent out.

"Alright. You guys are better than I gave you credit for. But now… NO MORE MR NICE GUY!"

_BLUE sent out RATTATA!_

_"A Rattata? A _Rattata_? Psy, your turn?"_

_Well… let's see…_

_What? Psy is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the meditating fox got off thin air, and grew more complicated and sturdy limbs. Flashing it's spoon, it was a brand new Pokémon.

_Psy evolved into KADABRA!_

_Awesome. _Psy held up its spoon, and shot from it a rippling effect. Rattata was no match for it. Blue groaned, but admitted defeat.

"I'll admit, Pikachu… you're a good tactician. You'd be a great human." Pika was too choked up from Blue's praise to give any response. "Later, dude."

* * *

_Psy! I can't believe I found you! Were the others bullying you again? _A second Abra teleported in. _Wow… you're a Kadabra?_

_If one wishes hard enough, apparently they can evolve!_

_Wow… Psy… you look all the more handsome as a Kadabra…_

_"Wait, who's this chick?" _Pika asked.

_New friend, Psy?_

_Yeah…_

_Well, Pika, my name is Chic._

_"Psychic… wait, you're a psychic?"_

_Yep._

_"Wow… wait, why are you here, anyway?"_

_Ah, well, see… Psy… he's my… well… 'arranged husband'._

_"Arranged marriage? Why can't you marry for love?"_

_We still are. Sometimes that happens, you know._

_"Yeah… I had a Pikachu back in the forest who'd… wait, if you've got a girlfriend, Psy, why are you coming with us?"_

_You called it a journey of self-discovery, no? I shall undertake this path of self-discovery to find who I truly am. I'll learn so much, they'll need another evolution to hold it all. And then, Chic… I will return to you._

_OK then, Psy… Stay safe. And if it gets too dangerous, you will always have a home on Route 24… even if I have to run the others outta town!_

_I always liked that sense of humour…_

_I'm serious. Anyone who wisecracks at me will get Confused so hard, they won't even know how to spell 'Teleport'!_

_…That's actually pretty funny. But at least… make sure you're still there when I get back…_

_Yes, worrywart. Now go meet this girl._

* * *

"Pika! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Leaf told Pika. Pika shrunk down.

_"Uh… Leaf? I wouldn't mention the d-, s- or w- words near him. He wanted to leave you for good."_

"Really? But… Pika, why?"

_"Because he nearly killed you! He doesn't want you to die by his electricity!"_

"Oh, Pika… Pika, I'm so sorry… if you still want to go, take this." Leaf pulled out a Pokéball, and tossed it at Pika. Pika looked at it for a good while.

_"I'm not going. My experience with Psy has taught me many lessons. Sure, I can almost kill you. But I can save you much more!" _Pika responded, slinging back the Pokéball.

"Psi? Who's he?"

_Oh, why does… I would be Psy, with a 'y'. _Psy reached out. Leaf looked at him in surprise.

"Who's he?"

_"While me and Charry were walking, we spotted an Abra being bullied by more Abra. We rescued him, Blue picked a fight with us, the Abra we saved evolved, there was a touching chat between Psy and Chic, and here we are! I… may have offered Psy a place on our team."_

"Well… I suppose… Psy, if you've fought with Charry and Pika before, you're already one of us. Are you ready?"

_…Yes._

"Then…" Leaf threw one of her Pokéballs at the unresisting Kadabra.

_…All right! KADABRA was caught!_

**The correct answer is a) Charry and Pika. They are both weak to the Ground type.**


	5. Misty Mermaid

**Trainers, what Pokemon are possessed by the Team Rocket Grunt found in Cerulean City?**

**a) Machop and Drowzee  
b) Zubat and Ekans  
c) Rattata and Zubat**

"OK… so… where next?" Red asked a newly able to walk Leaf. Leaf pondered that for a moment.

"Cerulean Gym? Pika's getting all the action. Why shouldn't we have an old fashioned Trainer battle?"

"OK. You want a turn at earning a Badge?"

"You betcha."

* * *

The Cerulean Gym was rather odd. Although, the rather basic arrangement of the Pewter Gym was hardly a comparison. Four girls seemed to be swimming majestically throughout a large indoor pond-thingy.

"Hey, Misty. New challengers are here," one of the girls said.

"Oh, now you tell me, Daisy! How long have they been here?" another girl, presumably Misty, asked.

"Shut it, Violet. Over there's a good place to readjust…" a third girl said, meaning that the second _wasn't_ Misty.

"Anyway, enough about my sisters. My name is Misty, of Cerulean Gym."

"I am Leaf of Pallet Town. And I will be the one to accept your challenge! Red, Wartortle, just in case?" Leaf stepped forward.

"So be it. At your ready."

* * *

_MISTY wants to fight!_

_MISTY sent out STARYU!_

_Go! Psy!_

Leaf prepared a Confusion attack on the Battle Ring. Misty saw this, and understood what it meant. She prepared a counter…

_Psy used TELEPORT!_

"Huh? Psy?" Leaf asked. Psy then used Confusion, right where Staryu had dodged.

_Leaf, I knew Confusion would miss… so I Teleported to the exact spot where it would hit._

"You're good…" Leaf was stunned. The Confusion attack was enough to KO the Staryu, so Misty prepared a target that Psy couldn't accurately attack.

_MISTY sent out STARMIE!_

"Tremble in fear with the Psychic subtype!" Misty taunted.

"Psy, return. I may need you later. Go… Pika!" Leaf sent out Pika.

"You had a Pikachu the whole time? I'm screwed."

_"Water… water… no, not water…"_

"Pika, I'm nowhere near the water!" Leaf comforted, inputting Thundershock onto the Battle Ring. Pika sighed.

_"Pika… PIKA!" _Pika chanted like a mantra, allowing an electric jolt to course through his body, and launch at the Starmie. The jolt was a clean hit, but at the price of the arena becoming electrically charged.

_"No… no, not again… water! WATER!" _Pika cried out. Psy launched a psychic attack, lifting the sisters from the water.

_They'll be numb for hours… but they won't be dead. _Psy told Misty, depositing the girls by her side. _But I can't think the same thing about the Pokémon. They were wild, right?_

"Yes… that's why they were in the public pool… but will they really die?"

_I can't levitate all of them. No Kadabra can. And Leaf was in a pool of water for but a second, and she needed an overnight stay at the Pokémon Center. It'll take minutes to empty the pool. And these guys don't have minutes._

"I understand… I accept… please, Psy… for your valour in and out of the battlefield, I want you and your team to take this: the Cascade Badge!"

Leaf took the Cascade Badge in one hand, held onto it, spun around and threw it into the air. The Cascade Badge completed one spin, before Psy pulled it into position.

"The Cascade Badge will allow you to use the field move Cut outside of battle."

"Hm…"

* * *

Red and Leaf left the Cerulean Gym, to find a policeman running up to them.

"You look like strong trainers. How about helping me take on a Team Rocket member?" he asked. Red turned to Leaf, to find her and all of the Pokémon already rushing ahead.

Red caught up to them at the ending of the battle.

"Wartortle, Bubblebeam," Leaf finished. Wartortle reared up, and shot out bubbles.

"This doesn't feel superior to Bubble…"

_"Can't spit water well, Leaf."_

"Thanks for reminding me."

"UNCLE! UNCLE! I'll give! Just, don't unleash that fury on me again!" the Rocket Grunt pleaded.

"Pathetic. You allow Pokémon to faint just so you can save your own worthless hide?"

"Of course… they're just tools…"

_"PIKACHU!"_

_"WARTORTLE!"_

"HUMAN!" Pika, Wartortle and Leaf all shouted, launching one of their most powerful attacks on the Rocket Grunt. Charry and Psy were a tad too late to add their attacks to the mix.

"Wow… you must really hate Team Rocket!" the owner of the house remarked.

"With a burning passion. Me and Pika hate them for the same reason, Charry and Psy do it on principle, and I've never had the courage to ask Wartortle about his reasons."

"Well… I suppose I ought to reward you… Take this. I don't like boats…"

_LEAF received an S.S. TICKET!_

"This will allow you to board the S.S. Anne in Vermillion City. And while you're there, may I suggest the Gym?" the landlord suggested. Leaf took him up.

"Any tips?"

"Vermillion Gym uses Electric-typed Pokémon, like Pikachu. If you know Pikachu's weaknesses *hint* *hint*, the Gym should be NO challenge."

"And, we'll be on our way. I'll keep your advice in mind!"

**The correct answer is a) Machop and Drowzee.**


	6. War Is Hell

**Trainers, which Pokemon would be best suited to fight off Rapidash?**

**a) Marowak  
b) Arcanine  
c) Snorlax**

"Water… water…" the guard at Saffron City panted. "I cannot allow you to pass… without water…"

"Oh, come on! We're just passing through!"

"Sorry… you… shall not… pass!"

"Well, darn. How can we get past here?"

"I saw an underground tunnel entrance back there," Red pointed out.

"Good plan. Anyone afraid of the underground?"

_"No." _Everyone said.

* * *

"That was longer than an underground passage should be," Red snarked.

"Nah, it was shorter. I think we passed only one city on our way here."

"Whatever you say, Leaf. I still say it should've been shorter."

"Who cares? We're in Vermillion City, and we'll never have to see that tunnel again!" Leaf cheered. Sure enough, Vermillion City was right ahead of them. Upon arrival, the first thing they did was check the boat times.

"The S.S. Aqua is due in about half an hour. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes, Red, OK?" Leaf stated.

"OK. Might be time for me to catch something."

"Mostly, I wasn't sure how much you'd like the Pokémon Fan Club." Red conceded.

* * *

Red came across an underground cave.

"Diglett's Cave? Who, or what, is Diglett?" Red asked.

"Oh… Diglett is a Pokémon. You'll find several of them down there. No one has ever seen more than the head of one, so look sharp if you want to find one. Or avoid them," a passing man suggested. Diglett… a Pokémon shrouded in mystery… an interesting second slot option. Red bravely entered the cave, in search of the Diglett.

* * *

_Wild DIGLETT appeared!_

"Now, what did Charry say about Pokémon catching again… oh, weaken the Pokémon first. So, uh… Wartortle… see how much you can weaken Diglett without fainting it."

_"You're the boss." _Wartortle attempted a Scratch attack, which sent the Diglett backwards. Diglett shook his head, and went on the rebound, burrowing into the ground and launching back up. Wartortle spat water on his face: this time, it was only a little bit of it. Diglett was reeling, and Red pulled out one of Leaf's Pokéballs.

"I hope this works," Red remarked, throwing it straight at the Diglett.

_…Alright! DIGLETT was caught!_

Red smirked. He sent out the Diglett, and looked at him.

"My name is Red. I'd ask yours, but I just remembered I can't speak to you."

_"That's alright, Mr. Red. I'd prefer being called Diglett, anyway."_

"Why am I talking to something I can't hear, anyway? Am I going insane?"

* * *

"Leaf, where have you been?" Red asked, almost panicking. "We don't have much time to explore the S.S. Anne before we get sent out to sea on a year-long voyage!"

"Just getting a bike voucher… and a lifelong fear of Rapidash. …I… I need a hug…" Red placed his arm around her, and wiped off her tears.

"Th…thanks, Red… what have you done?"

"Caught myself a Diglett."

"Introduce me later… Let's explore the S.S. Anne…"

* * *

"Hello, there, Red, Leaf. How about a good-old fashioned battle? I haven't had a scrap since Viridian Forest!" Blue called out.

"Oh… hey, Blue. Sure… Red, you want to do the fight? I… I can't…"

"I'm on it, Leaf."

_BLUE wants to fight!_

_BLUE sent out PIDGEOTTO!_

_Go! Pika!_

Pika quickly roasted the Pidgeotto.

"We ought to change our strategy…" Blue sighed, putting Pidgeotto back, and sent out Ivysaur. Pika, in response, sent out Charry, and began to take a nap. Charry charred up Ivysaur in no time.

"Dang, you guys are good. Very carefully honed. Raticate, can I trust you?" Blue tried. Psy stepped forward, and focused its energy through its spoon, and pierced through Raticate's brain.

_"Wowowowowowowowowowowowow!" _Raticate screeched, falling unconscious.

_Whoops. I may have over-Confused…_

"Nah, it's cool. Raticate will be fine… I hope. But I can do the same thing anyway! GO, Kadabra!"

"Diglett, let's break you in!" Red called out. Diglett burrowed out from the ground, and looked at the Kadabra Blue had. He buried back underground.

_Coward._

_"I am no coward. I have the superpower of digging!" _A tiny voice whispered, shooting up from under Kadabra. _"Just keep digging, ring ting ting diggaling, digging, burrowing and scraping, shovelling and tunnelling…"_

"Yep. Breaking him in."

"What, Leaf?"

"Diglett is… singing."

"Yep. Broken in."

"Well… for that… battle, thingy, I'm going to give you a bit of help. Take this extra HM01 I got from the captain. And a tip: the ship's about to leave."

"We're going."

* * *

"That was close."

"Well, the Gym's right here. Do you want to go challenge the Gym now?"

"Sure. And I suppose this tree is why we needed Cut?"

_"Who needs Cut?" _Charry asked, taking a short hop from his Pokéball. He walked up to the tree, and incinerated it. Wartortle shot out a lot of water to cover up the flames.

_"Bad idea, Charry. We'll stick to good old fashioned cutting in future."_

Rolling their eyes at the antics of their Pokémon, Red and Lead entered Vermillion Gym.

* * *

"SIR! I SAY SIR! The enemy is approaching from the South, SIR!" a man said. Approaching the two challengers was an uncommonly tall man, clad in a green army uniform with a small insignia above his heart. It was a red and white-striped pattern, with one corner in blue with heaps of white stars. Leaf instantly cowered behind Red.

"Are you the enemy, opponent to all that is good?" the man barked. He was uncommonly gruff, which led to Leaf hiding herself even more securely behind Red.

"No. We're just here for a Gym Battle."

"Gym Battle? You want a Thunder Badge? Not on my turf, you don't. You are going down!"

_LT. SURGE wants to fight!_

_LT. SURGE sent out VOLTORB!_

_Go! Diglett!_

Voltorb rolled into Diglett, producing minimal pain. Diglett countered with a Dig attack, bouncing Voltorb away.

"That's for messing with my friend, Lt. Purge!"

"That is Lieutenant SURGE to you, pesky challenger!"

"This Gym is so going out of business…"

"What is that, civilian? Do you dare question the almighty hand of your country's military?"

"I don't think we share a country, and I would thank you to _Pikachu? You have a Pikachu?_" Leaf tried to respond, before falling to her knees by the Pikachu's appearance. The Pikachu gave no emotion, before charging at the Diglett. Pika came out, and countered Pikachu's assault.

_"War-mongerer!"_

_"Hippie!"_

The Pikachu bashed heads again, before flipping around. Pikachu shot a Thunder Wave, paralysing Pika.

"PIKA!" Leaf cried, bowing down to Pika's side. "Pika. Speak to me! Are you alright?"

_"Pikapika…" _Pika sighed, barely moving. Leaf threw out Psy, and held Pika in.

"This is war, civilian! Casualties are inevitable!"

"You… you MONSTER!" Leaf cried, throwing herself at Lt. Surge. She was no match for the veteran, however, and fell right next to Pikachu.

"LEAF! You'd harm a woman?"

"She is no woman. She has no respect for the soldiers who fought to keep her country safe!"

"I somehow have the sneaking suspicion you two aren't of the same country. Psy, Wartortle, Diglett?" Red said, staring down Surge. "Him and his Raichu. No quarter given."

Wartortle fell instantly to a Thunderbolt. Diglett was not far behind, as even Raichu's power was too much for the frail Diglett. Diglett did hit a Dig, though, so the battle was somewhat pyrrhic. Psy, however, did not care for the Raichu. He shot a Confusion attack, not unlike the one he used on Raticate, straight at Lt. Surge. The man was barely phased, and Psy was knocked down by Raichu.

"I have achieved victory!"

_"No. You. Have. Not."_

Time stood still, as Red's still-shocked eyes turned to the paralysed Pika. His golden fur changed hue, his thunderbolt-esque tail changed to a thunderbolt attached via a whip-like affair, and cutesy aspects of his appearance turned hard-core.

_Pika evolved into RAICHU!_

_"War is hell, Surge. And bullying is worse." _Pika charged electrical power from the facility, and shocked Raichu and Lt. Surge.

"Grrrr! My high-tech tank-like defences don't seem to stand up to that electric attack! Quit doing that! It's… it's too powerful! You're breaking the rules of war! …Fine, you win. Take this Thunder Badge!"

Pika twirled his tail around the metal shard, and flicked it backwards into Leaf's badge case.

"This badge boosts the Speed stat, and allows your Pokémon to fly you anywhere you have been previously. Saved my life in the war, that did."

_"No one cares about you, since you knocked out my friend. Now, whether you like it or not, we're going to cure her."_

* * *

"Thank you. You and your Pokémon are fighting fit! We hope to see you again," Nurse Joy told everyone, and they sat down in the corner.

_"Leaf. I think the time has come for me to tell you my story. That nasty Lt. Surge guy inspired me to… here goes._

_"As a young Pikachu, I was frequently harassed by the others in Viridian Forest. Apparently, I was a weak Pikachu, destined to do nothing but fail."_

_That explains why you helped me out._

_"Yes, Psy. Exactly. I was out trying to practice, and prove I was a worthy Pikachu, when Leaf found and captured me. Pitted against the foes I was, I learned that maybe the bullies were right. Onix… Team Rocket… Starmie… I failed to defeat them. And I had a near perfect chance of taking out that last one._

_"But then I saw how Lt. Surge acted. He was not only lowering my self-worth, but he was using tactics similar to how the Pikachu in Viridian did. Then I realised: I do have potential. I just need to triumph over those who seek to take it away from me. Leaf… I vow never to leave you. I want to stay by your side."_

"Well, of course, Pika. We're family. Though we should do something about your name."

_"Nah, it's cool. Pika has a ring to it," _Pika the Raichu said, smiling.

**The correct answer is a) Marowak. If you can get your hands on one.**


	7. Scent of Lavender

**Trainers, which new Pokemon would help out the most in Celadon Gym?**

**a) Cubone  
b) Growlithe  
c) Eevee**

"So… where next?"

"Let me have a look at this map…"

"When did you get a map, Leaf?"

"I was given the map from Daisy. Anyway, according to this, we should be able to… no, wait… we can't get in there… let's see… east, past the Diglett's Cave."

"Where does that go?"

"We travel east to a crossroads. North is Lavender Town. South, after three whole routes, is Fuchsia City."

"We'll choose which way there."

* * *

"Well… this decision was simple," Red pointed out. As it was, the southbound passage was destroyed, shattered bridges… essentially, there was no going right without swimming.

"Lavender Town it is, then," Leaf said. Fortunately, the left path was very short: with the small issue of it being too unstable to cross multiple times. The bridge was destroyed fully, with no means of returning to Vermillion.

"One of these days, we are going to get a Flying-type, and we can just move around Kanto like that," Leaf said, snapping her fingers.

"Of course. But for now, sightseeing."

* * *

It became increasingly obvious that the only place of interest was the Pokémon Tower, home of the deceased Pokémon. Red was willing to head in, Leaf only following to keep him company.

_Clickety-click, Clickety-click!_

"What was that? It's like nails on bone, or something…" Red asked. Leaf sent out Psy, who promptly did a psychic scan of the area.

_Three steps north, look to your right._

Leaf did so, and found a weird mammal being wearing a skull on its head.

"Aw, what happened to you, little guy?" Leaf asked.

_"Mummy… mummy… mummy was killed by men… men in black…"_

"Ah! Team Rocket! They have struck this poor Pokémon. His mother is dead. Don't worry, little guy… tell us where the Rocket people are."

_"You… you'd be my Keeper?"_

"Your Keeper?"

_A guardian. This Pokémon wants you to fill the role that his mother filled before her death._

"Thanks, Psy. Well, little guy?"

_"I can come with you, and take on bad people?"_

"Well, yes…"

_"Then… then sign me up, my lass."_

_…CUBONE was caught!_

"Did you have a name, young Cubone?"

_"No. I must see mother before I get my name."_

"See your mother?"

_"Pokémon Tower is overrun with ghosts. We could see my mother now, but even I cannot… they torment me… they will not let me see… I cannot approach Mother…"_

"In time, Cubone… I will get you to your mother. But now is not the time. We should leave this tower, and this Town as well."

* * *

"Where now?"

"To the west. North leads to Cerulean, a place we have no reason to go."

"You have a bike voucher."

"In the end, we don't really need a bike. It's impossible to ride a bike with two people. Anyway, we must head to the west, past the unpassable city (which means Underground Tunnels, hooray), and land in… Celadon City."

Red and Leaf promptly left for the west, each step making them feel worse for abandoning Cubone's mother.

* * *

_"Get outta my territory, humans!" _a particularly ferocious puppy barked from behind a tree. It's pattern was similar to that of a tiger.

"Nice puppy… nice, boy…" Leaf panicked, stepping away from it.

"Wait, he's threatening you? Well…"

_Wild GROWLITHE appeared!_

"We're catching this thing?"

"That is also a good idea. I did not think of that. Should stop future attacks as well."

"If you must."

Red sent out Diglett to face the territorial Growlithe. The Growlithe attempted to hit several shots on Diglett, but Diglett was so small that Growlithe's attacks missed.

"Used to fighting larger foes, huh?" Red asked.

_"Yes. They keep trying to take my territory."_

"Don't respond to me. I can't understand you."

_"Then why did you talk to me- ARGH!"_

"Never mind. Let me just… and… huia!" Red finished, sending over the Pokéball.

_…All right! GROWLITHE was caught!_

Red sent out the freshly caught Growlithe.

"Hello, there, little guy. What's your name?"

_"I was ever really given a name. When I was born, I was essentially forced to fend for myself."_

_"How awful!" _Pika cried.

_"Wasn't too bad. The average Growlithe is plenty tough. I just hope for the day I may find that fire deposit, and become an Arcanine. They're the toughest of tough! The baddest of bad!"_

"Well… I suppose that we'll wind up finding this fire deposit sometime on our quest."

* * *

One nauseating trek through an underground passage later, and they were in the flourishing city of Celadon. Leaf began to inhale in the scents of the flowers, and sensed a different feeling meanwhile.

"There's trouble atop that building!" Leaf cried.

"How can you tell?"

"I'd tell you if I knew. It's just… a feeling."

"Hm…"

* * *

There wasn't much 'trouble', per se. More like mischief.

_"No, Naveen, bad idea!"_

_"Come on, Marina. How bad could it be?"_

"Oh, thank heavens, Trainers! Please, sir and madam, could you stop these Eevees from wrecking the apartment?" the man in the building begged.

_"Wait, Trainers? That doesn't sound good."_

_"I warned you, Naveen."_

"Wait, little guys… it's nothing like that. We're on an adventure. A quest of self-discovery. And, since this man suggested it, I suppose you two are alright with coming along?"

_"Well… is it just me and Naveen, or are there others?"_

"We have others…"

_"Good. Because I don't want to listen to my sister!"_

_"Hey, that's not the impression you want to make on this nice girl!"_

_"Why'd you ask?"_

_"I was merely curious, to see how exactly this dynamic would work."_

_"…I get the dude." _

_RED got Naveen!_

_LEAF got Marina!_

"Well, I must ask… do you two always fight?"

_"Not so much fighting, as me trying to stop him from acting like a brat."_

"Well, I suppose you two must be getting on… but, do you know the secret of Eevee?"

"Secret of Eevee? You mean, what makes it unique?"

_"Yes. What he is referring to is the triple-pathway evolution. Eevee can become any of Flareon, Jolteon, or Vaporeon. I've always wanted to be a calm Vaporeon." _The trainer was also talking to Red, but Marina had Leaf's attention until it was time to go.

* * *

"That was a kind thing you did for that man," an elegantly dressed woman stated.

"Well, I just like to help out Pokémon. Lots of people don't do that, mainly because not many people can actually commune with the critters."

"You can transcend the human/Pokémon barrier? Come with me. Your boyfriend cannot follow."

"Hm. Red, you explore Celadon City with your Pokémon. I'll take mine."

"How many do you have?"

"Five are mine, and he trains the other four."

"Hm… a tag teamer? You fight together?"

"Yes, but if you don't like Red, I think he's cool with me leaving."

_"Yes, he is. You go, we'll go exploring."_

* * *

"Welcome to the Celadon Gym! We specialize in Grass-typed Pokémon."

"Why leaf Red out?"

"We don't specialise in grass-themed puns, but that was a good one. We're not too fond of men. They're much less civilised than women."

"Well, the peeping tom outside proves your point elegantly. So, is this just for the Badge, or something else?"

"Well, I suppose we can have a Gym challenge first, and then discuss the finer points. Tina, if you could escort the tom away from here, please?"

* * *

_ERIKA wants to fight!_

_ERIKA sent out Victreebell!_

_Go! Charry!_

"A Charmeleon? You chose Charmander?"

"Well, he chose me. Even if he didn't, Red wanted Bulbasaur for as long as he knew the options. Dunno why he went with Squirtle."

"So you were being kind to your boyfriend? You trust boys?"

"Not boys, plural. Lt. Surge taught me that. I trust Red, though… I love him, even. I'm the only person he'll even talk to."

"Of course, your trust is important. Return, Victreebell, you have done well. Tangela, you try something. But what about his?"

"What about his?"

"Does he see you in the same light that you see him?"

"Well… he talks only to me… so I feel… yes?"

"Yes is an easy word to say. Tangela, return. Vileplume, your time to shine. But it is less easy to mean. You really have to know if Red truly enjoys your company."

"He's hugged me a few times, especially when I've been scared. He helped me out of Mt. Moon-"

_"Leaf, I thought we promised never to speak of that again."_

"I was trying to prove a point. And Red lets me use his Pokémon."

"With tag teamers, Pokémon sharing is inevitable. But the other two events show signs that he is at least a compassionate being. And… you win. Here's your Rainbow Badge. It lets you use Strength outside of battle." Leaf nonchalantly placed the badge in its case.

"My lass…"

"Leaf."

"Plant themed puns must be a specialty. We should have a chat on our own. Send your Pokémon to train with the other Grass-types."

_"Leaf, may I stay with you? I feel… comfortable, with you."_

"Can Marina stay? She doesn't feel comfortable with training?"

"Sure thing. The trainings mostly for Charmeleon to harness the Pokémon 'waves' of sorts that emit from battling, and assume his final form."

"…Cool."

**The correct answer is b) Growlithe. Though Charry seems to do just fine.**


	8. Skulls and Crossbones

**Trainers, what type of Pokemon is immune to Ground-typed moves?**

**a) Fighting  
b) Psychic  
c) Flying**

"Hello… Leaf?" Red asked, meeting Leaf at Celadon City's fountain. Leaf was barely recognisable to him. She had taken on a lot more elegant tone while in Celadon Gym, and while she was out, Charry went and evolved into Charizard: a part Flying type.

"Red? How nice to see you!" Leaf replied, beaming and curtseying. Red could do little more than stare at her. Red's Pokémon came out, and were in as much shock to see Leaf as Red was.

"Wait, Red, you evolved your guys too? Where did you go?"

"Celadon Department Store. Growlithe sensed something in the building, and I went to the fourth floor. The cashier saw me, and offered me an interesting offer: the stones that evolve Eevee, for ¥6400!"

"So what happened next?"

"Growlithe evolved with the Fire Stone. The Fire Stone must be very similar to, if not the source of, the 'fire deposit' you mentioned when talking to him, since he became an Arcanine. I offered Naveen the other two stones, and he promptly chose the Thunderstone. Which leaves…"

_"The Water Stone! Thank you, Naveen!"_

_What? Marina is evolving!_

_Marina evolved into VAPOREON!_

Marina had turned a light blue colour, and sprouted fins at several points along her body.

"Just like you wanted to, Marina!"

_"Yeah! I feel so much calmer already. Like I said, thank you Naveen!"_

_"My pleasure, sis. Now…"_

"Naveen, cut it out! You know Marina doesn't like battling as much as you do."

_"Yes, mother…"_

"Oh, and while you were out, I found a suspicious Rocket Grunt in the Game Corner. I think he's hiding something…"

* * *

Hiding something he 'was'. A squadron of Team Rocket Grunts came out from underneath the Game Corner, led by a man in a black suit and the insignia of Team Rocket on one side of his chest.

There was no doubt about it. This was the leader of Team Rocket.

"_YOU!_" Leaf roared, her elegant manner forsaking her in the presence of her moral enemy.

"Who is this girl, thinking she can talk that way with me, the leader of Team Rocket… Giovanni!"

"Uh, sir? That would be the trainer who thwarted our attack on Mt. Moon. You know, where her Pikachu electrocuted everyone?"

"That was you?"

"Yeah, and I'm proud of it!"

_"I thought you-"_

"Quiet…"

"Humph. A young girl… but a powerful foe? It shall be time. Pest of Team Rocket… I hereby challenge you to a battle!"

_GIOVANNI wants to fight!_

_GIOVANNI sent out ONIX!_

_Go! Marina!_

Marina shook her head, and glared down the Onix.

_"This is nothing personal, but I gotta take you down a peg!"_

Marina waved her head around, and a sound not unlike a tidal wave began to echo. Soon, Marina had summoned a giant wave, and, rearing up, sent it flying straight into the Onix.

"Wow, Marina… I didn't know you had it in you!"

_"Huff… huff…" _Marina panted, trying to catch her breath. Giovanni's Rhyhorn was no match for the next tidal wave Marina brought, but Marina fainted due to overexertion.

"OK… I guess that's why she doesn't battle. Go, Psy!"

"Go, Kangaskhan!"

Psy closed his eyes, and opened the again, focusing on the Kangaskhan. But to no effect: Kangaskhan quite cleanly threw off the effects of the psychic blast. In return, it bit down on Psy… hard.

_Yowowowowow!_

Leaf panickedly withdrew, and sent out Pika. Pika swept his tail across dramatically, before Kangaskhan head-butted him into a nearby slot machine, bending his spine in ways it wasn't built to bend. Leaf withdrew, and looked worried at her two last Pokémon.

"Let's see… I can't use Cubone here: Kangaskhan will just kill it, and I can't do that to him. We'll try… Charry! It's all up to you!"

"Your last Pokémon? So we are at an even level. But can you overcome my powerful attacks?"

"Your Kangaskhan is nothing more than a murderer. You call it a Pokémon?" Kangaskhan growled, and ran, claws outstretched, towards Leaf. Red averted his eyes for but a moment…

And saw Charry, fainted on the floor. Leaf's Pokéballs and bag were on the floor, the bag severely ripped. Leaf was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no… I could've stopped him…" Red panicked, before falling to the floor, torn.

* * *

Red awoke in an unfamiliar place. All sorts of flora dominated the room, but he could still tell it was a room.

"You'd be Red, correct?" a girl asked. Red nodded. "What happened to Leaf?"

Red couldn't speak. His head fell into his hands again, hoping that he find Leaf cheerfully strolling in. But she wouldn't. Team Rocket would see to that.

_"Leader." _Arcanine bowed towards Red. Red looked into his eyes, and felt something… a haunted tower. The black-clad goons of Team Rocket. Leaf lay on a pedestal, guarded by two vicious-looking Raticate.

_"I could tell from their tracks." _Arcanine proudly stated.

"Red? What is it exactly that happened to Leaf?" the girl watching him asked again. Red shook his head. He withdrew Leaf's map, and remembered seeing a haunted tower around the time Leaf used it… Lavender Town. Red showed it to the girl.

"Lavender Town? Sabrina sent over this. It's a Silph Scope, and should help you in the tower. And also from me, take this. It's Fresh Water, diluted with the miracle power of plants. Anyone who drinks this water shall find their thirst quenched, as will anyone else near them with a similar thirst." Red raised an eyebrow. "What? I've tested it…"

* * *

Red rushed on the back of the Legendary Pokémon Arcanine straight to Lavender Town, not even stopping for the guards who wanted water. With him was Wartortle, Diglett, Naveen, Cubone, and after a hefty nap, Marina was rearing to go. Charry, Pika and Psy were all off recovering from their wounds.

_"Well, here we are." _Arcanine stated about two seconds after the journey began. Red just stroked him on the back, and sent out Cubone as a partner. He entered the tower, only to find Blue not far in.

"Red… where is she?" he asked simply. Red couldn't answer. Marina sized Blue up.

"Tell me, Red! Where is she? Where is Leaf?" Still Red couldn't talk. Words had passed him by.

"Oh… I get it. You can't wait to see her again. You couldn't even talk before she moved into Pallet. And then you were by her side almost all the time. Well, Red? She and her psychopathic Kadabra kinda drove my Raticate insane! It was attacking people and Pokémon alike. I had to have it put down before it nibbled off my ankles!"

Red turned away, tears in his eyes.

"You can't run forever! You and that dumb girl! One day, you'll pay for what you've done!"

Red was well and truly away from Blue, distressed all the more from his encounter.

* * *

Thanks to the Silph Scope, Red and the team managed to make it to the second-to-top floor, where she was standing guard.

_"Mother?"_

_Cubone… Cubone… My young Cubone… How much you've grown…_

_"Mother, I have to help my Keeper. Could you please let us pass?"_

_No… If you could not stand to Team Rocket before, why can you now?_

_"Because… because I must save my Keeper!"_

_You have matured, Cubone. But pure willingness isn't enough. Come at me. Strike me. Let us see if you live up to the family name!_

_GHOST appeared!_

_SILPH SCOPE unveiled the GHOST's identity!_

_Wild MAROWAK appeared!_

Cubone held up his bone. Marowak beat him to it, and gave a horizontal slice…

Which Cubone parried with his bone. Cubone leaped over Marowak, smashing her on the head, and leaving Marowak dazed. Following on his advantage, Cubone launched a bedazzling display of overhead, side and underhand strokes, which Marowak took a while to block. Marowak leaned in to take advantage of a weak spot in Cubone's guard…

"WAAAAH!" a girl cried from overhead.

_"My Keeper!" _Cubone wailed, launching an ear-splitting wail at Marowak. The shot stunned her long enough for Cubone to deal the final blow.

_My son… you have learned well… may your Keeper be your new mother._

_"Mother…"_

_Yes, son… I must leave the world of the living. Goodbye, son. Make sure your Keeper… no, make sure your new mother doesn't have to die like I did._

Marowak began to glow an unearthly white, and started to ascend. He vanished, leaving behind only a skull.

_Remember my sacrifice… Guardia…_

Cubone leaned down, and picked up the skull. Discarding his own, he lifted it above his head… and lowered it down.

_What? CUBONE is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Cubone grew larger to accommodate the bigger skull. Instead of hanging off his head eerily, the new skull was more like a proper helmet. Cubone twirled his bone, allowing himself to hold it more comfortably.

_CUBONE evolved into MAROWAK!_

Marowak twirled around, and swung his bone experimentally.

_"Let's save… Mother!"_

* * *

"Oh, what an interesting rescue party. A young boy and his teensy Marowak. Well, we know what to do with pesky Marowak, don't we?" a Rocket Grunt taunted.

_"You… you foul, loathsome, evil little Venonat! CLACK!" _Marowak readied his bone.

"Go, go, go! Zubat, you have to stop him!" A Rocket Grunt said, releasing all of his Pokémon. The others followed suit, showing Zubat, Golbat, Koffing, Drowzee, Rattata, Raticate, Machop, Grimer, Ekans, Arbok, Sandshrew, and even a Sandslash!

"One against fourty, Marowak! Terrified now?"

_"…Not. Even. Close. Mother, I, Guardia the Marowak, will brave much worse odds for you!"_

* * *

Guardia, as he was now known, began the fight by whacking a Zubat in the face with his Bone Club attack. It was launched back, and hit one of the Raticate guarding Leaf, knocking both out. Guardia repeated this feat with a second Zubat, freeing Leaf from the rodent guards. Marina slipped behind the battle to get to her. A Koffing spotted her, but…

*BABAM!*

A Koffing was bowled into it, blowing both it and a pair of Drowzee up. The last Drowzee looked at a second pair of Koffing, and deliberately used its psychic powers on them, hoping to drive them bonkers and take down Guardia, but they also exploded nowhere near Guardia or Marina, sending both Ekans and the Arbok into the wall. A Grimer engulfed the Drowzee as payback.

"Aim for the Marowak! Put him down!"

A horde of four Zubat and a Golbat swooped down at Guardia, before he unleashed a Bonemerang attack, hitting them all. They fell into four Rattata and a Raticate, placed under them as if by careful meticulation.

Or dumb luck.

A Machop took the opportunity to sweep under Guardia's feet, but was avoided by a small hop. Guardia hit him in the back with the bone, sending him out the window. The last four Raticate came charging, as did the last two Koffing. Putting two and two together, Guardia knocked out the two Koffing, and aimed them so they blew up the Raticate. The two Machop tried to hit him again, but they were sent into the living trash receptacles that where the Grimer. Guardia offhand Bonemeranged two Grimer, and looked straight at the third.

_"Femur up ... play bat!" _Using the Golbat's body as a makeshift projectile, he hit the Grimer full on, sending him to smash into a tombstone.

_"Guardia! The Sandshrew!"_

Guardia turned to face the Sandshrew and Sandslash. He threw a Bonemerang, but the Sandslash caught it.

_"Not so tough now, dumb punk?"_

_"Not. Little. Cubone."_

Marina appeared to pull in the entire ocean within her soul. Focusing, she released, sending a cascade of water through the Sandshrew and Sandslash, launching them down the stairs, but tiring herself out.

_"Marina… you have got to stop doing that."_

_"I'm… fine… Leaf… Leaf…" _Marina panted. Guardia looked up at her. She was standing up unsteadily.

* * *

"Leaf!" Red said, running up and hugging Leaf as tightly as he could.

"…Red? …Thanks… I can't thank you enough for saving me…" Leaf murmured, still having issues staying upright.

"Actually, it wasn't just me. Marowak and Marina kicked Rocket butt up here, and I think Arcanine did stuff that I can't properly credit him for. I think he may have told me where you were."

"Marowak?"

"Cubone evolved. He'll tell you what I couldn't gather." Leaf beamed at him, stunning him. "You… you have a cute smile…" Red stuttered.

"Thanks…" Leaf responded, equally shy. They stood there for a while, unsure of what the other wanted, before Marina interjected.

_"Okay, this is going nowhere," _she said, rolling her eyes.

"Marina! There you are! Oh, and Cubone, too! My, how you've grown!"

_"They call me Guardia now, mother."_

"Guardia?"

"Suits him. He did a lot of guardianing when he took out about thirty six Pokémon in sequence." Leaf smiled again.

"Leaf? We'll regroup at Celadon Gym. Charry, Pika, Psy and your backpack were getting fixed up there."

"And you can tell me all about this little quest when we're there."

**The correct answer is c) Flying...**


	9. Perfectly Normal

**Trainers, which Badge raises your Pokemon's Special Stat?**

**a) Volcano Badge  
b) Marsh Badge  
c) Mind Badge**

Arcanine brought the two back to Celadon Gym in a heartbeat. Leaf slid off, and went in.

"Erika! I'm back!" she called. Erika looked around, saw her beaming, and hugged her out of relief.

"Thank goodness you're alright! First Lt. Surge, and now Giovanni. Is there anybody that doesn't want you?"

"Well, Red, you… the Pokemon…"

"Oh, right. Er-hem… boys! Leaf's here!" Erika called, and Charry, Pika and Psy came right over.

_"Yay, Leaf!"_

_"Leaf, you're OK!"_

_Leaf… I've been worried._

"Hey, Erika… you have an email!" one of the gym trainers called.

"I'll be right back."

During the time Erika spent checking this email, Guardia retold the story of what happened in Lavender Tower. As soon as he finished, Erika came back.

"Here's your bag, Leaf. The girls insisted that we give it a floral decoration when we resewed it."

"That's fine, Erika. And the email?"

"Mr Fuji told me that he's very grateful for you chasing the Rocket goons from the Lavender Tower. And for soothing the spirit of the Marowak ghost."

"Tell him his thanks are appreciated."

"And he sent me this."

_Leaf received a POKé FLUTE!_

"There is a Snorlax on Route 16. It's been said that they're so deeply asleep, that lullabies wake them, if only briefly."

"A Snorlax? If it's so sleepy, is it really alright to wake it?"

"Mostly, I'd agree, but this Snorlax is blocking the only way to Fuchsia City. Unless you can swim."

* * *

*zzz* *zzz*

"Aw, it's so cute… but…" Leaf sighed. She pulled out the Poké Flute.

_Leaf played the POKé FLUTE._

_SNORLAX woke up!_

_It attacked in a grumpy rage!_

"Aw… Snorlax… I'm sorry for waking you up!"

_"ZZZ… heard… zzz…" _Snorlax wasn't speaking much. He rolled forward an inch, and Charry pushed him back. Leaf placed her hand on Snorlax's stomach.

_"Itchy… comfy… tired…" _Snorlax was stirring a little more.

"You're itchy? And you can't be bothered to move? How about I move you?" Leaf whispered.

_"Girl… thanks… how…"_

Leaf stepped back, and pulled out her last Pokeball. She swung the orb straight at Snorlax.

_...All right! SNORLAX was caught!_

"Aw… little Sleepy…"

_"Leaf, are you sure you're OK?" _Charry asked.

"Yeah… but Sleepy's so cute… and so sleepy…"

_"Yawn… Sleepy… zzz…"_

"Leaf, you caught a Snorlax? You know what that means?" Red pointed out.

"Full team, Red! Full team!"

* * *

Arriving in Fuchsia City at long last, Red and Leaf soon learned of both a Safari Zone and a Pokemon Gym. With very little deliberation, Red went to the Safari Zone, leaving Leaf with all ten main partners.

"Alright, I can't bring all of you to the Gym, so… Poison-type, correct? I'll bring Diglett, Psy, Guardia, and Marina, because she's my main. You six, stay out of trouble. Make sure one of you waits here for Red's return. Preferably not Sleepy."

_"You got it, Leaf."_

_"Wait, I'm your main?"_

"Main as in… best friend, way. I'll admit, it's mainly because you're the only girl on the team."

* * *

"Challenger, Master Koga."

"You'd be the girl who just came into town, right?"

"Yeah, Koga. Spiritual quest."

"I know your journey's purpose. Out of curiosity, you have four Pokemon, when you possess eleven between you and your friend?"

"Ten, actually. And I wanted to let some party members who won't have an active role to play have some play time."

"No, I'm sure it's eleven. But your reasoning is sound." A trainer whispered in his ear. "Oh. I forgot. You don't know about Red's fifth yet. It was a recent acquisition."

"Oh, don't spoil it for me… wait, how do you know first?"

"I am a ninja. I spy upon every challenger."

"Isn't there a code of conduct that prevents that?"

"…Gym battle. Now."

* * *

_KOGA wants to fight!_

_KOGA sent out KOFFING!_

_Go! DIGLETT!_

"You sent out the only Pokemon that isn't yours. Why?"

"It hasn't seen much action. Psy is our universal translator, and the other two were recently involved in a huge battle."

Diglett proved that it wasn't completely out of practice. It solo-ed both of Koga's Koffing. Koga then had to send out a curveball… Muk.

_"It's a… toxic pile of sludge a dangerous pile of sludge it can stink it can spit it can shrink and it can stop me… from digging and tunnelling and things- hey!"_

Diglett began to spin around and around…

_What? Diglett is evolving!_

Spinning more and more, Diglett began to flash, leaving afterimages of himself… wait, no…

_DIGLETT evolved into DUGTRIO!_

Dugtrio was three Diglett, burrowed from nearly the same holes. Slowing it's spinning, it smashed all three heads into the ground. It caused an Earthquake. Muk easily fell to the improved power. Koga sent out Weezing.

"Hyaaahhhh! Leaf! Survive this if you can!"

Weezing breathed in, and exploded.

_"Kabooming, exploding, self-destructing… blasting, bursting, detonating… none of these activities really hurt me… because I'm under-grou-ound!"_

"Dugtrio, you're off-key."

_"You try improvising a song about things going boom."_

"Impressive attacks. You are truly worthy of receiving this: the Soul Badge."

Leaf grabbed the Soul Badge, and twirled it around. She slung it to the wall, and it bounced off, landing perfectly in her badge case.

"With the Soul Badge, the waves are at your mercy. And your Pokemon can now withstand more physical damage."

"Wow… I guess you're alright, Koga."

"Hm… I suppose. Also, your friend is out of his Safari challenge, and is currently with the Safari Warden. He will be with your Pokemon within five seconds of your appearance."

"…Dude, that's creepy. Don't do that!"

"I apologize, challenger." Leaf left.

* * *

As predicted by Koga, Red arrived five seconds after Leaf at the Pokemon's gathering.

"Hi, Red. Who's the new guy?"

"How did you know I caught somebody in the Safari Zone?"

"Ninjas are spying on us. Koga, get out from the bushes, you are fooling nobody."

"Grr… How did you know I was here?"

"I am on a voyage of self-discovery. I know the secrets of every Gym Leader."

"When you echo someone, you should make a similar quote."

"Just get lost. You're terrifying Leaf." Koga bowed, and left.

"…Anyway, who's the new guy?"

"…Go. Kangaskhan!"

Red sent out the new girl. Kangaskhan roared, and nuzzled up next to Leaf.

"…A Kangaskhan? A… Kangaskhan…" Leaf panicked, backing away from her.

_"Red… is this your friend? Is she OK?" _Kangaskhan asked.

"Why did it have to be Kangaskhan? Why couldn't it be Tauros? Or Chansey?"

"Leaf… I'm sorry… I didn't know…"

"Red… just… WHERE IS HE?"

"Where is he… where is who?"

"The bastard who kidnapped me… Giovanni. Team Rocket's going down, down, down, down, DOWN!"

**The correct answer is a) Volcano Badge. You'd think it'd be Marsh, wouldn't you?**


	10. Shadow of Saffron

**Trainers, all of the following Trainers own both a Fire- and a Water-type. Which one owns both a monotype Fire and a monotype Water?**

**a) Red  
b) Leaf  
c) Blue**

Charry flew Leaf and Red to Saffron City. The hustle and bustle of the town was a far cry from any other place the group had visited (save Celadon City, perhaps), and was currently…

In a state of emergency.

"What in the world… can you tell me what's going on?" Leaf asked a woman.

"Silph Co.… It's been taken over!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Red asked.

"It's Team Rocket, isn't it?"

"Well… they are wearing black and have a prominent 'R' symbol, so they could be…"

"They are. Spread the word: we're going in!"

"Are you crazy? They'll spot you within five seconds!"

"And? I have a Marowak that has accounted for thirty-six of Team Rocket's Pokémon. In sequence. For reference, seven of them were flying-types!"

"Oh… Well… I suppose… Good luck?"

* * *

"Well… this is odd," Red remarked. The first level of Silph Co. was very calm for a possessed building. The fountain in the centre would have been a great place just to sit and chat. Both Red and Leaf knew, however, that Team Rocket owned this place, making it intimidating in its own right. That, and Team Rocket somehow rigged the building to blare out an ominous tune.

"…Well… we're not just getting around standing here."

"You may if you battle here!" A voice behind them said. It wasn't Team Rocket.

It was Blue.

* * *

"Blue! We're in the middle of something here!"

"Leaf… I've finally found you…"

"Huh?"

"Don't feign innocence. Your little Kadabra all but killed my Raticate!"

_I was not aware that the damage was that severe. And you told me you were OK with it!_

"Selfish little… I challenge you, Leaf,"

"No."

"What, Red? What did you just say?"

"No. You will not battle Leaf. I will be your opponent."

"…Leaf's next, though!"

"Run, Leaf. Very fast," Red muttered, and Leaf obeyed, going to reach Giovanni.

* * *

Leaf pushed through eleven floors of warp tiles, absurdly placed rooms, locked doors, and about thirty trainers to get to the top of the tower. She hated having to fight Cubone on the way, but the deed was done.

"Giovanni…" she stated simply.

"Little girl… run. Very fast."

"Hold that thought, Mr Silph. You just sign that paper already. Well, little girl… hungry for seconds?"

"I will not let you conquer Silph Co. Leave now."

"Why, shut up, little girl. The President and I are discussing grown up matters. Keep your dirty nose out of our affairs!"

* * *

_GIOVANNI wants to fight!_

_GIOVANNI sent out NIDORINO!_

_Go! Guardia!_

"A Marowak, huh? Well, we know just what to do with overprotective Marowak…"

_"We use that technique on foolish idiots who attempt to harm my mother! Marrow… WHACK!" _Marowak swung his club in a Bonemerang, knocking out the Nidorino. Giovanni replaced it with a Nidoqueen… who got hit with the rebound.

"What? _NO! _Go, Rhyhorn!" Giovanni was starting to panic.

"I think I got this. Go, Marina!" Leaf switched out Marowak. Marina stepped forward, and unleashed one of her tidal waves to KO the Rhyhorn. Giovanni sent out his ace… Kangaskhan.

"Wah! Nice Kangaskhan… good Kangaskhan…" Leaf whimpered. Marina attempted another tidal wave, but the startup time went around and bit her in the butt… literally.

_OK, that's it, Kangaskhan! You do not just do that to a proper Vaporeon like Marina! _Psy called, releasing himself. He knocked Kangaskhan's jaws away mentally.

_Psy?_

"Oh no…"

"Girl! He's torturing a Kadabra!"

"Oh no…"

_It's Chic, isn't it? You are going to pay! _Psy held his spoon forward, and sprung open Giovanni's hiding spot. Chic was released, and hid behind Psy.

_What? Psy is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the furious Kadabra grabbed each other's hands, each pair holding a spoon. The star atop their foreheads vanished, and their mustaches lengthened. They released each other, still holding on to a spoon in each hand.

_Psy evolved into Alakazam!_

_Now… let's kick some Kangaskhan tail!_

The Kangaskhan was too quick. While Psy and Chic were evolving, Kangaskhan had prepared an attack to finish the pair off. He took advantage of this boast to finish both in one fell swoop.

_"Spoonbenders. What can they predict?"_

Leaf chose Snorlax next. Snorlax scratched its belly, and flipped over.

_"Idiot. A Snorlax?"_

_"This guy's been harming you? Well…"_

Snorlax gave a weak belly flop. Before anyone could make a snarky comment, Snorlax did a second one, a little bigger, and a little closer to Kangaskhan. With a large back flip, Snorlax went back before his starting position, before a giant leap forward, and preparing to butt-stomp Kangaskhan. Kangaskhan got on his stomach, blocking the attack with his spiky behind, and smashing Snorlax out the window with his fist.

_"ROAR!"_

"Er… um… RED! RED, HELP!" Leaf panicked, reaching for Pika's Pokeball.

* * *

"That's Leaf! She's in trouble!" Red yelped.

"Yeah? So what?"

"So what… SO WHAT? That's my _girlfriend_ you're talking about, and I'd thank _you_ to show some _respect_ for her, standing up to the head of a _criminal organization_ taking over the _leading Pokemon supply producers_!" Red shouted.

"She drove my Raticate to insanity. She doesn't deserve our help."

"_…YOU KANGASKHANING SON OF A NINETAILS_!" Red roared, withdrawing his Kangaskhan… who had just finished beating Blue anyway. He rushed upstairs to get to Leaf.

* * *

Kangaskhan chomped down on Marowak's side, giving in to its bloodlust. Leaf was helpless to try and stop the monster…

"Surprise! Leaf, are you alright?" Red asked, pulling Leaf into a hug. Leaf pretty much fainted right then and there. Red looked at Giovanni in a rage, and pulled out Wartortle… or what was a Wartortle.

_What? WARTORTLE is evolving!_

Wartortle was on edge, growing, darkening, and become more reptilian. To a point. Wartortle got on all fours, and willed his shell to split apart, revealing…

_WARTORTLE evolved into BLASTOISE!_

Two. Gatling. Cannons.

_"This is for milking me!"_

*BOOM* *BOOM*

Blastoise's cannons shot high-pressure water spouts at both Giovanni and Kangaskhan, knocking Kangaskhan out the window. Red looked out, and returned Snorlax to Leaf's Pokeball before Kangaskhan landed on it.

"Thank you, young lad. Thanks to you, Silph Co. has been restored! I will never forget the efforts of you and your friend."

"Thank you. But we really ought to be off."

"Yes, I suppose healing would be important. But before you go, I have one thing to give you. The object of Team Rocket's mission… the Master Ball™! It can catch any Pokemon without fail!"

"Hm. Cool. But I really must go now. You keep doing what you're doing, Mr President," Red said, pocketing the Master Ball on his way to Celadon.

* * *

"Oh no, not Giovanni again…" Erika sighed. Red shrugged, and handed Leaf to her.

"I'm going to head to Saffron City, and collect the Gym Badge. I don't want Leaf to go into Saffron more than necessary."

"I understand, Red. You must do what would be kindest to Leaf."

"See you, Leaf. I'll be back soon. I promise," Red whispered into Leaf's ear. He also kissed Leaf on the cheek, and departed.

* * *

Red entered the Fighting Dojo, to find a dedicated karate master chopping blocks of wood with his fists and feet.

"You. _Hai. _Challenge. _Hai._" Red shrugged, and held out Naveen's Pokeball.

* * *

_BLACKBELT wants to fight!_

_BLACKBELT sent out HITMONLEE!_

_Go! Naveen!_

"Jolteon. Hitmonlee. Kick. _Hai._"

Hitmonlee attempted a large kick, but was dodged expertly by Naveen, who Thunderbolted him. Hitmonlee was effortlessly dispatched. Hitmonchan was sent out.

"Hitmonchan. Punch. _Hai_."

Hitmonchan learned from Hitmonlee's mistake, and gave lightning-speed jabs to KO Naveen. Red went to his Dugtrio, who dug a hole.

_"Hai hai hai, huh, ha-ai, huh hai hai hai hu-ai-yai… Dugtrio!" _Dugtrio chanted, surprising Hitmonchan by using Earthquake underground.

"Challenger. Win. _Hai._ Reward. Pokemon. One. _Hai._"

Red picked the Hitmonchan. It appeared to be the more proficient at battling.

* * *

Red switched to the next-door building, the official League Gym, after healing.

"Welcome, challenger. This fight is going to be fun," Sabrina said, eyes closed.

"A Psychic, huh? Can you predict the future?" Red asked, remembering that Erika had mentioned her.

"Hm… A bit. I have the faint image of… it looks like a young girl in an aquamarine shirt and a red skirt… she seems to be interested in psychic powers. I should warn you… I've got telepathy. I can commune with Pokemon."

"All of a sudden, I regret not bringing Leaf here."

"...Leaf could commune with them, too? Does she speak, or can she talk non-verbally?"

"Speaks, I believe."

"Hm… is she normally clad in an aquamarine shirt and a red skirt?"

"…Yeah. Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hm… I should pay a visit to Celadon after this battle. But first, we should fight."

* * *

_SABRINA wants to fight!_

_SABRINA sent out KADABRA!_

_Go! Kangaskhan!_

Kangaskhan opened the fight by punching Kadabra, hard. Kadabra hit the back wall, and fainted.

"A beefy Normal, huh? Mr. Mime, do… something!"

Mr. Mime prepared a protective screen, but Kangaskhan punched through that like it was nothing. Sabrina sent out Venomoth. Venomoth prepared an odd little powder attack, which spread and all put paralysed Kangaskhan. Red withdrew, and chose Arcanine.

"Again!" Venomoth began his preparations, but Arcanine beat him to the punch. With a Flamethrower powerful enough to roast a whole buffalo in five seconds, Venomoth fell to the ground.

"Ouch. Your Arcanine is well trained. Or naturally powerful?"

"I'm not sure which." Sabrina sent out Alakazam.

"Well, this little buddy will wipe that Special straight of your buddy!"

"Nope." Red withdrew Arcanine.

"What? A withdrawal?"

"Go. Naveen!" Naveen bristled indignantly at Sabrina's Alakazam.

"Jolteon? Well, I suppose this guy's Special will do…"

Naveen held back, and feinted forward, launching some pins at Alakazam. Alakazam trembled, and Naveen leaped, shooting more pins. He hit in five separate shots, knocking out Alakazam.

"Wow… Jolteon, too? You are just too powerful."

"To help Leaf, nothing is too powerful."

"Well… I suppose you have demonstrated your remarkable bond with both your friend. and your Pokemon. As a token of my appreciation, take the Marsh Badge. This will allow considerably stronger Pokemon to obey you… but you seem to be doing just fine on your own."

Red took the Marsh Badge, and went to throw it in the air… before realising that he didn't have Leaf's Badge case, and the visual effect was pointless. He shrugged, and did it anyway, having it land in his hand.

"And now, we really ought to go and see your friend at Celadon.

**The correct answer is a) Red. Leaf owns a Fire/Flying (Charry), while Blue owns a Water/Flying (Gyarados).**


	11. Promises and Weathers

**Trainers, the Legendary Birds are collectively weak to what type?**

**a) Electric  
b) Ice  
c) Rock**

Leaf stirred. She heard a door close, and she sat bolt upright.

"Hello, Leaf. You must have had quite the fall there…"

"Wow… I wound up here? Last thing I remember was… Giovanni and that bloodthirsty Kangaskhan."

"Well, you shouldn't have to see him again. At least not for a while."

Leaf sighed in relief. Her hand flew to her cheek, and she heard scratching at the door of Erika's private room.

"I'll get it, Leaf. You just sit there, and rest yourself." Leaf nodded, and lay down. A quiet few voices echoes from the door, and a small canine jumped on the bed.

_"Hello, Leaf."_

"Hello, Marina. Should've known you'd want to be with me. How are the boys?"

_"My tail is all better, Sleepy's still a little unconscious… or he's asleep, Charry's fire now looks like a fire, Pika can now see again, Psy can at least float, and Guardia… well… he'll be a long time in here. He's looking far worse than the Marowak ghost._

"No! Not Guardia!"

"Yes… the poor Marowak. He'll be in here a while."

"Can you send him in?"

"…Sure thing, Leaf."

* * *

_Chic… are you alright? _Psy asked.

_Yes… Psy. I'm here. I'm alright. _Chic placed one hand on his, smiling under her snout.

_…I thought I told you to still be on Route 24 when I got back._

_I was… but the damn Abra clan got on my nerves to the point I evolved and used my psychic powers to attack those sons of foxes. I was exiled, and Giovanni found me trying to piece together where you might be. He kidnapped me… and…_

_Oh, it's alright, my little princess of the psychics._

_Ooh… Princess, huh? I like the sound of it…_

_You like that, huh? Well… how do you like… this? _Psy leaped on Chic, and gave her a few pecks on the cheek. Chic giggled.

* * *

"Well, here he is. Marowak."

"Oh no… You're in real bad shape."

_"No way, Mother! I can still protect you! I don't want you to die like mother did…"_

"Listen to yourself… no, look at yourself! You're missing a couple of ribs!"

_"Nothing a good Hyper Potion can't fix!"_

"Guardia, you have got to listen to yourself. You are in no shape to leave!"

"Hi, Leaf!" Red said, waving.

"Hello, Red. What have you been up to?" Leaf said, leaping to a new conversation quickly.

"I've been cleaning out Saffron, so you didn't have to see it too much."

"You didn't have to, Red. I would've braved it for you…"

"No, Leaf. You've suffered enough. And just look at Guardia!" Even Red noticed.

_"Why is everybody against me?"_

"No one is against you but yourself. Listen to me, Guardia. As much as you want to protect me, and I love you for doing that… I need you to stay here, and cure yourself. After all, you can't protect me if you're dead."

_"Fine… but who will protect you?"_

"Red. He's kept me company forever, and has always been there… always comforting me…"

"…Alright. Now that that's out of the way, I want you to meet Gym Leader Sabrina, of Saffron Gym. She can mildly predict the future, and mentioned that you-"

"Want to be a psychic?"

"Right on the nose. You must be Leaf, correct? Surname?"

"…Green."

"Leaf Green? Something seems wrong with that name… Star sign?"

"Aquarius."

"…You had to be an Aquarius, didn't you? Well, the movements of the cosmos are infinitely important when dealing with the realm of the psychics. To allow the stars to truly bless a psychic, the star sign must visible in the night sky. Aquarius won't be prominent until next August."

_"Face it, Leaf. Psychic abilities are complicated. But I know you'll be brilliant come next August."_

* * *

Surfing on the backs of Marina and Blastoise, Red and Leaf surfed south from Fuchsia City, bound for Cinnabar Island. They everyone sans Guardia, Psy and Chic.

"So Leaf… why do you want to be a psychic?" Leaf didn't answer at first, her hand trailing through the water. "Come on. I know you haven't told me yet, but you can trust me."

"Yes, I can, Red. Well… to be honest… you wouldn't have had any reason to know. It came to me after the second Giovanni fight. You know, the one in Silph Co.? Yeah, well, after that, I was becoming pretty damn scared of him and his accursed Kangaskhan. I knew that, where I to keep myself safe from that monster, I'd have to have backup plans beyond my Pokémon. No offence, Marina, but he had you slaughtered."

_"Sounds like that son of a Vulpix, alright."_

"Yeah, so I had the idea to get some form of Pokémon moves myself. At first, I didn't know what I could do. I can't Fight, I can't breathe Fire, I can't manipulate Water… I'm not even Normal. Then I realised… Psychic! It was the best hope I had. When a psychopath keeps attacking you, you realise your mind is your haven."

"Wow, Leaf…" Red was stunned. Leaf must've been absolutely terrified. For a second, Red considered telling her about his last team member, before a sudden pull under the ocean stopped their earlier conversation.

* * *

"Where are we?"

"I don't know…" Leaf looked around. "But it's cold in here."

"Here, take my jacket."

"Oh… aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I'm going patrolling. I'll try to find where we are. Arcanine, Pika, you keep Leaf safe.

_"I will make you proud."_

"I know you will. I trust all of you."

* * *

"So… what exactly am I looking for?" Red asked.

_"Don't ask me. But shouldn't you be on the ground?"_

_Whooo dares disturb my rest?_

"That didn't sound good."

_I will turn yoooo to bird foood…_

"Well… we're in trouble."

_Wild ARTICUNO appeared!_

_Charry is at the ready!_

"Charry, set me down!"

_"No time, Red. I gotta bring this bird down a peg!" _Charry swerved, and shot a flamethrower around his back.

"Woah! I said down!"

_"Nothing doing!"_

* * *

Leaf was dozing peacefully. Or at least, she had planned to.

_"Leaf… Leaf! You have to get up!"_

_"_Hm…mm… huh?"

_"There's a ruckus coming from the next cavern over. It's Red."_

"Arcanine, calm down. It can't be that bad."

As Leaf said these words, a piece of wall smashed. The wall was between her and Red.

"Eep."

* * *

_A fighter, whooo? How about… ARTICU-NOOO!_

The temperature seemed to drop several degrees. Kelvin.

"Woah… I… feel… faint…"

_"So… do…"_

_"HITMON… CHAN!" _Hitmonchan leaped from his Pokéball, and slammed straight into Articuno's face. Articuno dropped like a stone to the floor.

"Go, Sleepy! Finish it!" Leaf called out, throwing a Pokéball. A light shone from the beam, hitting Articuno.

"Leaf, it was empty! That wasn't Sleepy's ball!"

"Well…"

_… … … …All right! ARTICUNO was caught!_

"We have the bird that just tried to kill us."

*BZZZT*

"What was that?" Red asked, landing next to Leaf. Leaf pulled out a small device.

"I got this from Erika."

"Leaf… BZZT catastrophe outside BZZZT imbalance BZZT urgent BZZT…"

"Erika, I got a Pokémon. Cold, built like a bird?"

"Send it over. BZZZT bad reception. BZZZT Celadon BZZZT hurry!"

"Red, we have to get back to Celadon Gym. Articuno's going to be there."

* * *

"Sorry, came as quick as we could… we were underground."

"That's explains the poor reception. But at least tell me you saw what happened."

"We were too busy trying to dodge thunderbolts."

"That's exactly it. Thunder and fire are duelling in the skies of Kanto."

"Does this have anything to do with Articuno?"

"Possibly. The timing is significant, at any rate. But now, I must confess…"

"What?"

"You must help us. Our humble Grass-types are no match for the flames, and we barely account for thunder if we're lucky. Guardia's ready… you have to get to the source of the fight. Get the source of the calamity."

* * *

Red and Leaf soared to Viridian City, to find two birds locked in combat.

"You two… you have to stop!"

_Whydowe? Articunosoutofthepicture… oneofmeandMoltrescanruletheKantoregion, ifnottheworld!_

"Slow down when you think, thunder bird."

_Makeme._

"Alright… Guardia, get going!"

_Wild ZAPDOS appeared!_

_Go! Guardia!_

Guardia launched an impressive Bonemerang shot. Zapdos dodged the bone, but missed the recoil.

_"Lightning may never strike the same point twice, but bones do!"_

"Is that supposed to be an epic one liner?"

_"…Admittedly, yes."_

Guardia held his bone in front of him, with both hands. The temperature dropped back to reasonable levels, as thunder and fire were separated by cold. Ice shards dropped into Zapdos, sending it to the ground. Leaf quickly caught it, but not before Zapdos launched a thunderbolt at Leaf, severing her bag, and mixing Leaf's filled Pokéballs with her empty ones.

_Thank you for softening the meal, idiot. Now I, Moltres, bird of flame, may now rise among the birds, and take over the world!_

"You're all talk. A bird audible to only a select few can't take over the world!"

In response, Moltres scorched Red and Guardia.

_I always liked my virgin… extra crispy!_

"…Oh. No. You. Did. Not."

Leaf closed her eyes.

"Leaf! Leaf, are you alright? Oh, my sweet little angel!" a woman interrupted.

"MOM! Not right now. Get back, or you'll be toast!"

"Red? Is he safe?" a second woman interjected.

"As safe as I will let him!"

A pebble fell at Leaf's feet. She looked up. As she gazed, another fell from atop the mountain to the west. Leaf focused, concentrated… and…

"Psychic attack!"

A whole avalanche cascaded from the mountaintop. Moltres had one moment to utter an expression of panic, before the rocks pegged him badly. With time to focus, Leaf grabbed one of Red's Pokéballs, and caught Moltres.

"All three of the birds… who'd have thought that three birds could have caused such a catastrophe… all thanks to one Tentacruel whirlpool. I'm gonna get a fear of water travel from this, aren't I?"

"Huh? What… what just happened? Leaf? Is that you?" Red asked, distracting her.

"Of course it's me, Red. Now, stay still… you must have been scorched badly. These burns look serious."

"Never mind me… look at you!" Red pointed out, smiling. Leaf looked down. Instead of the shirt and skirt she had picked at the start of this journey, she now bore a pale blue dress, with a sun and a moon pin at each shoulder. Her hat was gone, and her hair let down.

"What? But… how?"

"It must have been your psychic energy. I knew you had it in you."

"But… didn't Sabrina say my psychic potential had to be unlocked in August?"

"No, when Aquarius was in the sky. Look." Leaf turned. There, bright as day, was none other than Aquarius, shining far more brightly that the surrounding stars.

Psy and Chic teleported next to the new Leaf, carrying Erika and Sabrina.

"What happened?"

"Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres happened. And Sabrina… I caused an avalanche with my mind!"

"Really? But I thought…" Sabrina looked at the bright stars of Aquarius. "Never mind. Guess I was wrong. Your psychic potential was unlocked through great peril. Beats my plan."

"And the dress… Wow, Leaf. Just wow."

_"You'll have no problem with Red now, huh?"_

"Hm… Marina, not too loud, alright? I don't know how much the others hear…"

"Red! Is Red OK?" Red's mother asked again, looking at her son. Red shied away from her, and looked pleadingly at Leaf.

"Red…"

"I love you, Leaf. Everyday… all the time."

"Red… I love you too. But what does this have to do with…"

_I don't have much longer to live. That was like being shoved into a volcano…_

"Oh… NO! Red, you mustn't, you can't die on me!"

"WHAT? My son's dying? Red, hold on… we'll save you…"

"Vileplume, you know what to do." Erika sent out Vileplume, who promptly emitted a scent. The smell was heavenly, a cure-what-ails-you to the nostrils of all present. The scent worked to stir Red out of his burn.

"How?"

"Don't know for sure. It's just a move I know cures status ailments of all surrounding people and Pokémon. Burn Heals wouldn't work on people… I think."

**The correct answer is c) Rock. In fact, apart from Zapdos, the birds are ****_twice weak_**** to Rock.**


	12. Mental Disparity

**Trainers, Kangaskhan is weak to one type. What type is it?**

**a) Psychic  
b) Ground  
c) Fighting**

"OK, once more… why are we here?"

"I've told you. The Viridian Gym Leader is not there, and will appear as soon as we get the Cinnabar Badge."

"…You're just guessing, right?"

"Yep. I don't have precognition. Just telekinesis, telepathy and second sight. I think."

It had been a while since the incident with the birds. Leaf, being a 'natural' psychic, had trained in her abilities to see which ones she could and couldn't do with Sabrina. Red needed the time to recover from his burns, and Marina was a big help when it came to giving him water.

Fully cured, Red was ready to get back to badge-collecting. Leaf chose to go to Cinnabar Island first, and save Viridian Gym for last.

* * *

"Hello… is the Leader here?"

"Grr… You fools! You just caused me to mix magnamium with dieruptium ashidide!"

"That's a hamburger." The scientist looked down.

"You fools! You have revealed my super-mega-ultra-hyper secret experiment!"

"We just walked through the door…"

"Let's you and me fight! No grammar, no rules, all the fire!"

* * *

_BLAINE wants to fight!_

_BLAINE sent out GROWLITHE!_

_Go! Marina!_

"Hey, no fair! I called no dihydrogen monoxide!"

"When?"

"…Just now, which means it counts!"

Leaf restrained from rolling her eyes with great difficulty. Marina let loose one of her trademark tidal waves, lowering her health.

"Wait, Marina… take this!" Red called out. He threw a blue disc at Marina, while Blaine sent out his Ponyta. Marina absorbed it, and launched it back at Red.

_Marina learned SURF!_

_"Now… VAPOR… EON!"_

Marina launched a second tidal wave attack at the Ponyta, knocking it out. But far from knocking Marina out from recoil, Marina was healed by the soothing effects of a raging storm.

"What? No! Impossible! The first law of thermodynamics states that energy cannot be created!"

_"The first law of... thermodewhatsis? I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that term."_

Blaine sent out his Arcanine, and Marina promptly dealt with it, the power of the ocean filling her very essence. Blaine gave a very scientific sounding curse phrase, and sent out his Rapidash.

"…Get away from me…" Leaf panicked, stepping backwards."

"Huh?"

* * *

_"Just getting a bike voucher… and a lifelong fear of Rapidash. …I… I need a hug…" Red placed his arm around her, and wiped off her tears._

* * *

"Oh." Red smiled and nodded, the incident at Vermillion City resurfacing. After Lt. Surge, Lavender Tower, Blue, Silph Co., the bloodthirsty Kangaskhan, and three mythical birds, Red was surprised Leaf was still scared of Rapidash, of all things.

…Though, by that logic, Leaf should be afraid of Raichu, but Leaf demonstrated no real terror at the sight of Pika. Why not exactly was a mystery for the ages.

"Marina, use a Surf attack, help Leaf out!" Marina leaped into the air, and held in its breath.

"That's not…" Red realised.

_"VAPOREON!" _Marina shot a beam of water so powerful, Rapidash made indents in the ground from the backlash. Dropping to the ground, the Rapidash was very definitely fainted.

"An interesting battle, good sir and noble lady! For your efforts, the Volcano Badge is yours!"

Leaf touched the badge. It rotated around, before landing… next to Leaf's feet. Blushing, Leaf picked it up, and put it in the badge case.

"The Volcano Badge boosts the magical prowess of your Pokémon. The future is now, thanks to science!

"Sure thing. And now… the Viridian Gym."

"Sure you don't want some pentaflint matchate?"

"…We're good."

* * *

The pair entered the Viridian Gym, to find the Gym Leader was seated on the opposite side of the arena, in one of those dramatically high-backed chairs.

"Erm… we're here for the Viridian Badge?"

"You… I remember you. That pitiful sidekick of that meddlesome Erika… but you've lost to me twice. How do you hope to defeat me this time?"

"You… Giovanni!" Giovanni swivelled his chair around.

"The one and the same. Answer my question, girl. How do you hope to defeat me?"

"I… I'm not afraid. I have psychic powers now. I can hold off that Kangaskhan."

"You killed the Kangaskhan I used in my business negotiation with Silph Co. Luckily, I have another, functionally identical one."

"YOU TRAINED TWO KANGASKHANS FOR MURDER?"

"…Yes. Though 'murder' is a strong word."

"Oh, by the power of the psychics, you are SO going down!"

* * *

_GIOVANNI wants to fight!_

_GIOVANNI sent out RHYHORN!_

_Go! Marina!_

"That imbecilic Vaporeon? She wasn't worth the Water Stone."

_"You… you… VAPOR… VAPOREON!"_

Holding all of its energy very tightly, Marina focused, concentrated… and… unleashed a Surf attack so powerful, there was still some water on the floor, about ankle high, that refused to drain. Marina chased her tail, regenerating in the water.

"Grr… Nidoqueen. You know what to do." Nidoqueen was sent out, and she growled at Marina. Marina shrugged, and sent a Surf attack at Nidoqueen. She survived that attack, and poisoned Marina.

"Oh no… MARINA!" Leaf panicked. Naveen got out, and pulled Marina to the side, away from the battle. Leaf sent out Psy.

Psy promptly elevated Nidoqueen to the roof of the building, and dropped her with extreme prejudice. Smashing to the ground, limp, Giovanni elected to next send out Nidoking… who met the same fate.

"Gah! Well, get a load of this!" Giovanni next sent out Dugtrio. "Try lifting something that cannot be lifted!" Psy shrugged, and did it anyway.

"Hm. I've always wondered about what's under a Dugtrio. Now I know."

Unfortunately, Dugtrio was oddly prepared for a surprise elevation. He landed with his head pointed up, and launched an Earthquake that pierced Psy's fragile defences. Leaf switched tack to Blastoise.

_"What? You again? Take this!" _Blastoise leaned forward, exposing his gatling cannons. With two loud blasts, streams of water issued from the cannons, raising the water level to above all three of Dugtrio's heads.

"Go, Rhydon. Finish this…" Giovanni stated. Rhydon was sent out… but was quickly eroded from the still-high water level in the room.

"Interesting. Challenger, because you defeated these first five Pokémon, you have earned the Earth Badge. But, while we're battling…"

_GIOVANNI sent out KANGASKHAN!_

"You claim to be able to defeat my Kangaskhan. Let's see you prove it."

The Kangaskhan made a beeline for Leaf, but was blocked by Red's.

_"You have no place among our race! Go back to the corner of hell from which you came!"_

_"It is you who disgraces the race of the Kangaskhan, fool! Join me, and we can rule the entirety of Team Rocket, and by proxy, the world!"_

_"…No. Just… no. If it's the last breath I take, I, Mother Garura, shall end this spite!"_

Mother Garura, as she called herself, gave a giant punch into Kangaskhan's face. Kangaskhan slid backwards into the ground, drifting through the water and ground. Resuming his feet, Kangaskhan attempted to bite down on Garura, but was held back by Garura's long arm. Garura punched Kangaskhan repeatedly, knocking her back several paces. Kangaskhan growled, and reached down into Garura's pouch. She pulled out Garura's baby.

_"…Nobody… Messes… With… The… Joey!"_

Garura ran straight into Kangaskhan, driving her into the wall. Kangaskhan shoved back, but Garura's rage was too strong.

_"Joey… CATCH!" _Guardia called, throwing his club. Both joeys jumped and caught the bone, and began having a tug of war over it. Pika leaped out, and ran through the water to the joeys, and slammed Kangaskhan's away. Garura gasped, and pulled her joey up, and went into Red's Safari Ball. Blastoise and Guardia similarly hid, and Charry pulled Red and Leaf out of the water.

_"Good idea, Charry. RAI… CHU!" _Pika leaped, and shot a giant Thunderbolt into the water. Kangaskhan quivered and twitched, before keeling over and lay still.

"Expert manoeuvre… the first you used against Team Rocket, correct? I commend your technique of avoiding it in future. You've truly earned the Earth Badge.

Charry took the badge in his mouth, spat it in the air, and slapped it with his tail. Leaf held out her badge case, and took it in.

"With the Earth Badge, Pokémon will obey you without question. Listen, girl. Thanks to your courage, I have come to the conclusion that Team Rocket is henceforth disbanded. There is little more that we can do with people like you around. Perhaps… crime doesn't pay…"

* * *

"Red, we did it! We finally defeated Giovanni!"

"Not before damn time…" a voice said. Blue.

"Blue… you're not thinking straight!"

"Oh, aren't I? Let's fight!"

_BLUE wants to fight!_

_BLUE sent out Pidgeot!_

_Go! Naveen!_

_"Time to stretch my zappy quills!"_

Naveen looked up, and then down, firing a long string of electricity into Pidgeot. Blue transferred to Rhyhorn, and Leaf Blastoise. Blastoise readied his cannons, and blasted away the Rhyhorn. Blue decided to switch to his trump card…

_BLUE sent out VENUSAUR!_

Leaf withdrew, and switched to good old Charry. Charry hadn't seen much…

_"Hello, good old Bulbasaur…"_

_"HEY! I am kind of a Venusaur!"_

_"Sorry. I got this feeling of nostalgia…"_

Charry leaned back, and spewed a massive pillar of flame.

"You've come a long way, Charry…"

"Dammit, Venusaur! Let's try Gyarados!"

"Pika. Your turn."

Pika whipped his tail around, and… deep fried dragon.

"You're too good! Psychic or something?"

"Something, yes. But I'll never reveal my secrets. Sleepy, go."

The lazy Sleepy jumped on top of the fox Alakazam. Alakazam tried to teleport, but just failed.

"Hm. And… Dugtrio?" Dugtrio brought his heads down, and quaked Growlithe.

"Argh! Foiled again! But just you wait, Leaf… one day, I'll take revenge for my Raticate?"

"But… what did I do?" Leaf asked, but Blue had stormed away.

"He blames Psy for driving it insane to the point of kill it or kill everyone else. But enough about him. To the Pokemon League! And did you really use your psychic powers?"

"In a way. I could feel you predict him."

"…I guess I was… anyway, as I said… to Victory Road!"

**The correct answer is c) Fighting.**


	13. Snow, Brawl, Spirit and Dragon

**Trainers, which type is Dragon weak to?**

**a) Ice  
b) Dragon  
c) Psychic**

Red and Leaf made the long, arduous trek through Victory Road, and arrived at long last at the Indigo Plateau!

"Almost there, Leaf… almost League Champions!"

"Yeah, Red… but how about we rest here, and fight the League tomorrow?"

"You sure?"

"Yes. If all four of the Elites are harder than Giovanni, we might want some preparation."

"You're the psychic," Red remarked, before leaving to get some supplies from the League market. Leaf knelt down to Marina, and scratched under her chin.

"Marina, tonight's the night!" Marina purred in response. She knew what was going on, and she was mostly excited.

_"Well, I wish you good luck and all that, and I'll go make sure Naveen doesn't go nuts."_

_"Hey, sis! Leave Leaf and come over here, you gotta see this!"_

_"Sometimes I feel like his mother. Oh, there's Red."_

"Something up with Marina?"

"No, Naveen's gone and done something, and he really wants Marina to see. He sounded like a little child urging along his mother. But enough about them…" Leaf stated, before pausing, lost for words.

"Leaf..." Red looked at her uncomfortably.

"Red… I… well… when the birds…"

"Ah. I understand perfectly now. Would you…?" Red offered, and Leaf took a seat in his lap, with him stroking her hair.

"Leaf… I remember, back when you first moved in. Before that, I hadn't said a word. It's not that I was mute or anything… I just never felt like speaking was any good. But you changed that. You helped show me that words did have their own power… but I was still only comfortable around you.

"It didn't really take a genius to figure it out… I had an intimate trust in you. I'd go so far as to say I loved you. Before now, I had always assumed it was like brother and sister. But the birds… Articuno's furore helped me realise. Maybe you were more than a little sister to me." Red leaned his head forward.

"You are my girlfriend. The woman I love. Someone I have to protect at all costs. Mother Garura fighting off Giovanni's Kangaskhan was no fluke."

"And I love you, Red. I always thought I would be the bigger sister. But this world… it's not as suited to who I am as to who you are." Leaf bridged the gap, and kissed Red for the first time. They broke apart, looking into each other's eyes. The charm was broken by Marina.

_"So, did you get it?"_

_Get what… oh, yeah… _Leaf thought to Marina, choosing not to speak in front of Red.

_"Good. Now, sorry to bother you, but Pika is kind of antsy about the Championship League. I don't know which of the others are, but I can safely bet most of them are."_

"Of course they would… Assemble them. It's time for one last check-up before we go for the gold."

* * *

The time had come for the Elite Four challenge. A series of four battles, in succession, designed to test the Trainer's skill as a Trainer.

* * *

"Welcome to the Pokémon League! I am Lorelei of the Elite Four! No one can best me when it comes to icy Pokémon! Freezing moves are powerful! Your Pokémon will be at my mercy when they are frozen solid! Hahaha! Are you ready?"

_LORELEI wants to fight!_

_LORELEI sent out DEWGONG!_

_Go! Pika!_

Pika had little issue dispatching Dewgong. The electricity-covered rodent twitched, as Slowbro was sent out. Pika tried to shock this foe as he did the first, but to no sell.

"Pika, you've gotta withdraw!" Leaf called. Pika shot one glare at Slowbro… and obeyed. Switching to Naveen, Leaf wiped away Slowbro. Lorelei switched to Jynx.

"My word, that thing's creepy!"

_"You weren't at Saffron, I guess! Pin Missile, activate!" _Naveen called, shooting a blast of pins into Jynx's dress. She shrieked, issuing her weird little dance call before falling to the ground. Next up was Cloyster… who similarly fell to Naveen.

"How dare you!" Lorelei exclaimed, sending out her trump card… Lapras. Lapras launched a giant Blizzard attack, which Naveen barely countered with electricity.

_"Naveen!" _Pika called. Naveen grunted, sinking before the snowy onslaught.

_"…RAI… CHU!" _Pika exclaimed, shooting his own thunder into Lapras. The beast of the sea fell, already exhausted by the Blizzard attack.

"You're better than I thought! Go on ahead! You only got a taste of the Pokémon League's power!"

* * *

"I am Bruno of Elite Four! Through rigorous training, people and Pokémon become stronger! I've weight trained with my Pokémon! That never change! Leaf! We grind you down with superior power! Hoo hah!"

_BRUNO wants to fight!_

_BRUNO sent out ONIX!_

_Go! Dugtrio!_

_"Now's not the time for singaling, it's time for a big bad battling, against Kanto's heavenly kingalings… but wait, wasn't that first one a girl?_

"Does it really matter?"

_"Nope."_

Dugtrio slammed into the floor, launching an Earthquake attack to knock out Onix. Bruno sent out another Onix, who was also dispatched… but clearly, the second one was a mistake. He went for Hitmonlee next. It was also slain by Earthquake, because it stood on one leg. Hitmonchan, though… he came out with Ice Punch, and defeated Dugtrio. Leaf switched to Psy without a second thought, and Psy beat Hitmonchan.

"Why? How could Bruno lose?" Bruno panicked, sending out Machamp.

_Psy, back down._

_Leaf… WAIT, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO-_

_Yes I am, Psy. Watch… and learn._

_Red, Leaf's going to fight!_

"Wait… no! Leaf! Get the Kangaskhan out of there!"

Leaf didn't heed him. She held out her hand, and shot a burst of psychic-typed energy. Machamp was dazed, but not yet beaten. Machamp slammed the earth, opening a giant fissure. Leaf leaped into the air, floating with telekinetic power. Focusing again, Leaf shot a second psychic blast, knocking out Machamp.

"My job done now. Go face next challenge!"

* * *

"I am Agatha of the Elite Four! Oak's taken a lot of interest in you, child! That old duff was once tough and handsome! That was decades ago! Now he just wants to fiddle with his Pokédex! He's wrong! Pokémon are for fighting! Leaf! I'll show you how a real trainer fights!"

_Obsessed much? _Red and Leaf simultaneously thought.

_AGATHA wants to fight!_

_AGATHA sent out GENGAR!_

_Go! Guardia!_

"Guardia, you can fight ghosts, right?"

_"Mother, for you, I'd fight gods."_

Guardia shot a Bonemerang around Gengar. Hitting him in the back, Guardia was just going for style. Grinning like a maniac, he looked at Golbat.

*SLAM*

Bone club shattered Golbat's brittle bones. Switching to Arbok, Guardia jumped, and hit Arbok over the head repeatedly, dazing the cobra. Out went Arbok, and in went Haunter. Another swing, and Haunter was down.

"Oh ho! You're something special, child!" Agatha grinned, sending out a second Gengar. Gengar flashed a creepy smile, before absorbing something from Guardia.

_"What… what's the point of it all?" _Guardia wailed in dismay, falling to his knees. Gengar cruelly smiled, before morphing into Leaf, broken, battered, and with her dress ripped at several places. Guardia shivered, and fainted.

"…Unnerving… Psy! I don't trust myself!" Psy gazed at Gengar. Gengar shifted to show Psy Chic's battered body, but Psy had none of it. Launching a Psychic attack from his spoons, Gengar fainted.

"You win! I see what the old duff sees in you now. I've nothing else to say. Run along now, child!"

* * *

"Ah! I heard about you, Leaf! I lead the Elite Four! You can call me Lance the dragon trainer! Were you aware that dragons are mythical Pokémon? They're hard to catch and raise, but their powers are superior to all other types! They're virtually indestructible! Well, are you ready to lose? Your League challenge ends with me, Leaf!"

_LANCE wants to fight!_

_LANCE sent out GYARADOS!_

_Go! Pika!_

_Pika used THUNDERBOLT!_

_Enemy GYARADOS fainted!_

_LANCE sent out AERODACTYL!_

Pika spun around, ready for a new foe. Aerodactyl was a rocky bird, and as such, a good jolt of electricity finished it. But then…

_LANCE sent out DRAGONAIR!_

Red and Leaf's first Dragon Pokémon. As such, their weakness stumped them. Leaf tried another Thunderbolt, but that wasn't it…

"Well… when all else fails… Marina! You can do it!"

Marina purred. Her fins arched at the sight of a dragon Pokémon. She knew what to do. Glowing from the feeling she picked up from Leaf, she focused, and…

_Marina used ICE BEAM!_

A critical hit! Dragonair went down, and Marina was glowing brighter. Another Dragonair was sent out, as was another Ice Beam to defeat it.

"I hate to admit it, but you are a Pokémon expert! But I'm not as done as you are!"

_LANCE sent out DRAGONITE!_

Marina's frills grew longer. Her fins were narrower. She howled, and shot an Ice Beam. Dragonite hastened to use a Barrier, but was too slow for the high intensity of Marina's concentration.

"I can't believe my dragons lost to you, Leaf! You are now the Pokémon League Champion! …Or, you would have been, but you have one more challenge ahead. You have to face another trainer! His name is… Blue! He beat the Elite Four before you. He is the present Pokémon League Champion!"

**The correct answer is a) Ice. Theoretically, Dragon is weak to Dragon, but you won't be getting super effective damage off Dragon Rage.**


	14. Kanto's Champion

"Hey! I was looking forward to seeing you, Leaf! My rival should be strong to keep me sharp! While working on my Pokédex, I looked all over for powerful Pokémon! Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokémon type! And now! I am the Pokémon League Champion! Leaf! Do you know what that means? I'll tell you! I am the most powerful trainer in the world! And now… now I can exact my revenge!"

_BLUE wants to fight!_

_BLUE sent out Pidgeotto!_

_Go! BLASTOISE!_

Blastoise let out a mighty roar, and a huge wall of ice, from his mouth. The 'Ice Beam' attack went straight around Pidgeot, freezing it to death.

_BLUE sent out VENUSAUR!_

Venusaur absorbed light from around it. Blastoise tried another Ice Beam… but was trumped by his malfunctioning mouth. Only three shards of ice were emitted. Venusaur could finish slaying Blastoise.

_Go! ARCANINE!_

Arcanine ran in a tight circle, and Flamethrowered Venusaur, thoroughly roasting it. Letting out a foul odour, it fainted.

_BLUE sent out GYARADOS!_

Gyarados shot a Hyper Beam, and poor Arcanine, who took a huge whiff of Venusaur's odour, keeled. Overkill.

_Go! Charry!_

"Charizard? Really?" Blue asked. Gyarados was still recharging from the hyper beam. Charizard grabbed Gyarados by the neck, and slammed it into the ground.

_BLUE sent out RHYDON!_

Before Charry could do a repeat effort against Rhydon, Rhydon took Charry's stomach, and used a super-powerful Horn Drill.

_One-hit KO!_

_Go! HITMONCHAN!_

Hitmonchan looked down at Rhydon. Rhydon rushed, to do a Horn Drill, but Hitmonchan casually sidestepped, and Rhydon was implanted into a wall.

_"HITMON… CHAN!" _Hitmonchan chanted, KOing the Rhydon with a single punch.

_BLUE sent out ALAKAZAM!_

Alakazam held out his spoons, and Hitmonchan spontaneously fainted.

_Go! Psy!_

Psy and the enemy Alakazam stared each other down. Both were flashing blue, pink, yellow and white alternately, as if holding combat inside the mind.

_Saeve certando pugnandoque splendor crescit!_

_Ego nulla dicere tuus lingua!_

Both Psy and Alakazam promptly fell after this exchange.

"…I can speak fluent Pokémon, and I had no idea what you two just said."

_BLUE sent out ARCANINE!_

_Go! Marina!_

"We both knew it would come to this."

"Two freshly changed Pokémon. Hm."

Marina was still slightly altered from her massive exertion against Lance. Far from inhibiting her strength, Marina could now unleash force of the likes that had never been heard of before.

_Marina used SURF!_

_Enemy ARCANINE fainted!_

"NO! That can't be! You beat my best! After all that work to become League champ? My reign is over already? It's not fair! Why? Why did I lose? I never made any mistakes raising my Pokémon… Darn it! You're the new Pokémon League Champion! Although I don't like to admit it…"

The sound of steps echoed from behind the three trainers, as Professor Oak came rushing up.

"Leaf! Red! So, you've won! Congratulations! You're the new Pokémon League Champions! You've grown up so much since you first left with Charry and Squirtle! Red, Leaf, you have come of age! Blue! I'm disappointed! I rushed over as soon as I heard you beat the Elite Four! But, when I finally got here, you had already lost that title! Blue! Do you understand why you lost? You have forgotten to treat your Pokémon with trust and love! Without those attributes, you will never become the Champion again! Red! Leaf! You understand that your victory was not just your own doing! The bond you share with your Pokémon is marvellous! Both of you! Come with me!"

Red and Leaf followed, curious as to what to expect… and somewhat worried. If Oak wanted a challenge… he had been an expert trainer. And all they had was a slightly mutated Vaporeon, a Kangaskhan and a Snorlax, the former two not quite at full capacity.

* * *

Said fears were unfounded.

"Er-hem… Congratulations, you two! This room is the Pokémon Hall of Fame." Red and Leaf were in awe of the room's beautiful design.

"Pokémon League champions are honoured for their exploits here! Their Pokémon are also recorded in the Hall of Fame! Red! Leaf! You have endeavoured hard to become the new League Champions. Congratulations, Red, Leaf, you and your Pokémon are Hall of Famers! Now… induct your Pokémon into the Hall, using this device. Red, you first… after all, Leaf is the one who actually laid the final blow."

"Fair enough, Professor."

* * *

PKMN TRAINER RED

009: BLASTOISE

051: DUGTRIO

059: ARCANINE

135: NAVEEN

115: KANGASKHAN

107: HITMONCHAN

* * *

PKMN TRAINER RED

006: CHARRY

026: PIKA

065: PSY

105: GUARDIA

134: MARINA

143: SLEEPY

**As the finale, this probably deserves notes instead of the PMT. That, and I can't think of a question.**

**Step 1: Post Blue's final splash, and the new mechanic that took me a while to build. Step 2: Prepare a one-year anniversary surprise. Step 3: Start writing ****_Rebirth_****.**

**You know you have several good ideas when you're looking forward to all of your stories. I can't wait to write them all!**

**To think them up is my real test: to write them is my cause!**


End file.
